Ahsoka Tano, My Friend
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: Without friends, but not without hope. Rebekah discovers a galaxy far, far away and meets Ahsoka who she thinks will be her friend. She appears unlovable to the world, but proves character and actions outmatch what you see on the outside. A gem she found gives her the ability to travel from world to world, however its power is limited.
1. Chapter 1

It's 2009 and I'm in Celestial Town with Piplup waiting for Cynthia. She's been like a sister to me, but with her busy schedule I hardly get to see her. So today she's going to make it up to me by using her day off to spend time with me.

A little background, my name is Rebekah and I'm a Pokémon Trainer in the Sinnoh Region. Piplup was my first Pokémon who has been through everything with me. Fighting Team Galactic was our hardest challenge, but they are no more. Cynthia was my human partner taking these guys out and she told me a lot about the legendary Dialga and Palkia.

Before I ever came to be a Pokémon Trainer I was a Beyblader in Japan. Ever since I found the glowing rock in my backyard my life hasn't been the same. I met Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom and then Sonic in Mobious. The two have led me through many adventures regarding their adversaries' evil doings. Then I came to Japan seeing kids using battle tops known as Beyblades and I was fascinated. So I got into Beyblading and now into training Pokémon.

"What a nice day!" I said happily.

"You said it!" Piplup agreed.

"I can't wait to hang with Cynthia!" I said jumping up and down.

"You've been waiting a long time for this haven't you?" he asked.

"You bet!" I said giving a thumbs up.

You might be wondering why Piplup is talking. He can talk because after he refused to evolve, a part of him forcefully changed and that happens to be his voice. Piplup wears an Everstone around his neck to keep him from evolving so he won't have to resist the incoming change.

In the distance, a black vehicle approaches. We hear the noise of the car and turn around. Cynthia walks out dressed in black as always with her long blonde hair coming down to her feet.

"About time you showed up!" I said tapping my foot.

"I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy." She said with a smile.

"I promise I'll make this day a joy!" I exclaimed.

"You always seem to have an optimistic side." She said still smiling.

Suddenly, her phone rings and it's an interviewer.

"Cynthia, you have an important interview in 1 hour!" Warned the interviewer.

"I never scheduled one! Today is my only day off!" She complained.

I wait as the two finished their conversation and finally she hangs up.

"Forgive me, but this is important." Cynthia said disappointed.

"More important than our friendship?" I asked

"I fear we never had a bond to begin with." She said walking to her car.

"Yes we did! We defeated Team Galactic did we not!?" I yelled tearing up.

"Yes, but after that it ended. However, know that your Pokémon will always be by your side." Cynthia said starting the car.

She takes off leaving me alone with Piplup. I walk over to a nearby bench, sit on it and hide my face. Piplup pulls at my pants leg trying to get my attention because he didn't know what to say. I grab him and hold him to my chest and cry.

"I'm alone, without friends!" I cried.

"I'm here." Piplup said tearing up.

"I want a human friend. Never in my life have I had one!"

Piplup was lost for words. All he could do was stay close to me. I cried for 5 minutes which felt like eternity. The gem stone started glowing meaning I'm being summoned back home or to a new world.

"Looks like I have to go. Bye!" I said disappearing.

"Bye!" Piplup said waving his flipper.

I'm transported back home in my room. It's in the afternoon so I have quite a bit of the day left to do nothing. I spend most of my days playing games, watching TV, and edit YouTube videos. In my eyes my life is worthless because I do nothing to impact this world or make a difference. My depression sucks the life out of me so I hardly have energy to do anything. I just exist.

9:00 PM with nothing to do I watch Star Wars: The Clone Wars with my brother and see this girl by Anakin's side. I take interest in her as she fights bravely and the way she takes in situations. Never in my life have I seen a female hero like her. I felt a connection with her, a way to relate. Her name is Ahsoka Tano. I pounded that name into my head and waited for season 2 to come out since season 1 ended.

Meanwhile, in my room I grabbed my gem stone and use it to get me to Coruscant. I focus on the planet and on Ahsoka. That's when I find myself in a large city next to the Jedi Temple. I stand in awe of how massive the buildings are: the flying vehicles and the different creatures. It blew my mind!

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

I circle around surveying the city until I bump into someone. He talks back in a language I don't understand so I reply, "Sorry." I walk up the stairs to the temple where I come face to face with two guards.

"No trespassing! Only Jedi may enter." The guard said.

"Allow me boys!" A girl's voice said.

I look past the guards and see Ahsoka.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

I'm paralyzed seeing her look me in the eye. Never have I had the courage to talk to anyone outside the family. Let alone a Togruta, which I don't know of yet. I'm new to the Star Wars universe so I don't know much other than Anakin being Vader: the Chancellor is the Emperor, and the Jedi die.

"Hello!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Oh! Uh, I was just wondering." I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"Can we...be friends? I'd like to stay with you." I said finally getting it out.

Ahsoka was sure of what to say, but she knew her master was watching about 20 feet away. She looked behind and saw Anakin giving a blank expression. I looked down as I felt my heart sink knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Go ahead, say it." I said moaning.

"Sorry, but I can't take that responsibility. I haven't put thought into it." Said Ahsoka putting her hand on my left shoulder.

"I understand." I said about to cry.

We part ways: I go to the alleys and Ahsoka walks to her master.

"Everything alright Snips?" Anakin asked.

"I think so." She said partially sure.

"Very well, our mission is to capture this man. He's been known to capture and kill those who wander out there." He pointed to where I walked away.

Ahsoka gets worried knowing she let me go. If I die she'll feel guilty and responsible.

"You okay?" Anakin asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I was just thinking about something." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing important." She said trying to hide it.

Anakin is a little suspicious, but he lets it go and moves on with the mission. The two Jedi head to their target location: where I end up staying. I slump down on a box in an alley and cry all the tears I wanted. "Why does this happen to me?" I asked myself. I feel tremendous pain in my chest and do my best to endure it. "What's going on?" I asked myself again. "Why do I feel pain here?" I put my hand on my chest and my breath was stolen for a moment.

"I can help you." Said a voice.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did." He said coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend, come to my place and we'll have a talk."

I felt unsafe knowing what he might do. At 14 I'm well aware of the dangers of going alone with someone. Especially a boy, a human boy at that and I'm not interested in that kind of relationship. I'm too young!

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Come on!" He said dragging me.

"Hey! Help!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I try to shake him off and that's when he pulls out a gun. He pushes me to a wall and pulls the trigger. But Ahsoka comes in to deflect the laser. Anakin holds his lightsaber to the guy's neck and says, "Don't move selmo!" The guy raises his hands and drops the gun. Ahsoka looks at me and lifts me up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said relieved.

Ahsoka smiled assuring me everything will be okay. We walk to the Jedi Temple and Anakin takes the criminal away. "Let's go! We've got a cozy cell for you." He said pushing the man to the prison area. I turn to Ahsoka watching her master walk away.

"I really can't thank you enough Ahsoka." I said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Long story, but I really want to play my part by helping you." I said surely.

"My master already helps me out, but..." She paused.

I wait impatiently for her answer thinking there is hope for me. But how would it all work? I would just be more of a burden than help.

"We can talk to the council about this matter and if they agree then you'll stay with me." She answered.

"YES!" I screamed in excitement.

I jump around like an idiot, but I didn't care. I was too happy to realize it. Ahsoka smiles and leads me to the council floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"This girl wants to help you, how?" Mace Windu asked. Here I am, standing in the presence of all of these Jedi masters begging to be with Ahsoka. "I can do work around the temple, small things but..." I was lost for words: there is no way I can stay here. Thankfully, Ahsoka jumped to my aid. "Masters, I will take responsibility for whatever happens to her. I sense she needs me more than I need her!" The Jedi think about this matter for an appropriate answer. "Do you have what it takes to watch over her?" Mace asked. "Yes." Ahsoka nodded. "Will you teach her about our galaxy and who to watch out for?" He asked. "Yes." She nodded. Do you understand that if you two are on a mission and she dies or gets injured it's your responsibility?" He asked. "Yes." She nodded once more. "Very well, take care and may the Force be with you." Mace concluded.

We walk down the halls to Ahsoka's room and I just admire the architecture of the temple. Such mystery, wonder fills my mind. I love the mystical feeling surrounding my whole body. Could I be sensing the Force? Would be cool if I can channel such power, but I doubt it. When we reach Ahsoka's room she opens the door and lets me in. It's grey with a small mat on the floor as a bed, a pillow at the head of it, and no light. "This room could use a light." I suggested. "When you're at war, no one has time to decorate." She said. "I guess that's where I come in." I thought out loud. "If you want to get this room lit up, you'll have to earn credits by clearing assignments." She stated. "Can I trust you to learn a bit about this galaxy and pass the test?" She asked. "I can sure try." I said with uncertainty.

My ability to study is terrible, but with this being something I want to learn it shouldn't be too bad. I have learned a thing or two from my brother. Still, the world calls me a dorky fat kid who can't do anything right. I certainly hope I'm wrong about that, but the mirror tells me otherwise. Anyway, we head to the library where I'll be studying. The archives read in a language I can't understand, but with the amazing technology in Star Wars it can be translated into English. "Just study the species of our galaxy. When I return from Felucia, the test will begin." Ahsoka leaves me to it and I first find out what creature she is. "Togruta? Fascinating." I said to myself. "Maybe I can do this after all."

Ahsoka heard me and smiles because of my confidence. Taking in someone like me to such a sacred place is unheard of. Think about it, I have no amazing physical abilities, my knowledge is average, I'm overweight, and I can't use the Force. I'm nothing! Yet Ahsoka thinks she can bear me to grow stronger in seeing the responsibility of watching over someone. With that said I won't let her down, at least I can try. Deep down though, I see myself as the worst human being in the whole universe. I'm an outcast, someone no one can love.

"Are you the one they call 'Rebekah'?" Madam Jocasta asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" I wondered. "I heard you wanted to find a place here." My eyes lowered just as my defenses, I was vulnerable. "It's only natural to question our existence my dear." She added. "It is?" I asked. "Yes, but as you grow the answers will come to you." I didn't quite understand, I guess she means through experience I will learn my place. "You are still very young with a lot to learn. Don't push too hard Rebekah." I shook my head and proceeded with my studies. "At least Ahsoka has a place here." I thought silently. "No one knows of my pain. I cry in silence and my tears dry up for no one to see. The wounds are inside where no one can tell I'm hurt." The thought about made me cry, but I held the tears back and moved on.

As time ticks away I grow in knowledge for Ahsoka's test. Unexpectedly, her and Anakin walk by me disappointed. "Master, I'm so sorry." She said saddened. I feel her pain and try not to cry again. Madam Jocasta takes Ahsoka on a tour around the library and comes back to see how I'm doing. "How are your studies going?" She asked. "Fine, I think I'm ready." I said trying to be strong. "Great! First question: What species am I?" I answered that one quick and got the next ones.

Meanwhile, a bounty hunter by the name of Cad Bane plans to steal a Holocron containing the locations of future Jedi. With a Changeling to turn into a Jedi she can allow him to get past security. Also, with a little help of a Techno Service Droid. Yoda senses this and let's Anakin and Obi-Wan know of this. The two Jedi search the temple for the intruders while Ahsoka is on guard duty and I study planets. Just so you know I aced the test. Well, almost I missed a few. Still, it earned me 1,000 credits which may seem a lot for passing a test, but since I can't really partake in any missions with Ahsoka yet I have to get something.

Ahsoka overhears Madam Jocasta talking to someone (Bane) and finds out it's not her. I leap out of my seat hearing the lightsabers clash and try to keep my distance. But try to watch Ahsoka be awesome. I run to her and the Changeling (in chains). Mace, Anakin, Obi, and Yoda are all there. Without knowing, Cad Bane leaves the scene of the crime with the Holocron. The Jedi get info out of the Changeling about one of the masters captured by Bane. So I'm left alone again.

"I'll be back, I promise." said Ahsoka putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." I said trying to smile.

While Ahsoka has fun, I study for an hour and head to Ahsoka's room (it's ours since we're going to share it). As I walk I feel on edge, worried about something. My head starts to spin, but I try to walk as casually as I can so no one suspects that I'm not well. The last thing I want to be is a burden, but I'm already that. Luminara is close by and senses great fear in me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It's nothing." I said. "I sense fear in you, why are you afraid?" I run and yell, "Leave me alone!"

Luminara chases me till I fall to the floor. "We need a medic!" She yelled. Clones carried me on a stretcher to the medical center. The time when I fell was when Ahsoka was zapped by Cad Bane. Pretty strange, could I be in tune with the Force? What's happening to me? The medical droid comes to the conclusion that I had a panic attack. Luminara decided to stay with me to figure out what's causing me fear. Finally I wake up but find myself hooked to an IV and heart monitor.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly.

"You're in the medical center." She answered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You had a panic attack." She answered.

All I could remember was heading to Ahsoka's room and the rest in a blur. I don't remember falling or yelling. "I have to ask, why are you afraid?" I searched my thoughts and feelings for the answer. As I did my heart began to race faster and faster till the monitor started beeping a warning to the medical droid. It injected me with medicine that put me to sleep so my heartrate would return to normal. Luminara began to meditate on the Force for the answer while I recover. She feels it has something to do with Ahsoka, but the answer is not very clear.

An hour or so passes by, Ahsoka enters the room to check up on me and that's when I wake up. "Are you okay?" She asked. My vision slowly became clear and I moved up to hug her. "Yes, I am." Truly I felt better being in the arms of a friend. She helped me sit back down due to the effects of the medicine. "I heard what happened and you may rest for the day." I nodded with a smile. "Ahsoka, can I have a word with this girl in private?" Luminara asked. "Of course, I'll see you later Rebekah." Ahsoka left which changed the atmosphere of the room a bit.

"I sense your fear is for Ahsoka." She guessed.

"I suppose." I sighed.

"When the time comes Rebekah, you will have to let her go." She said.

"I know." I said laying back down.

"Forgive me, but I must be going. May the Force be with you." She said leaving.

There is no way I can let Ahsoka go. I fear her death and what my life would be without her. She's my only friend, or so I think. She could be pretending to be my friend and in truth I could be without friends. That's how I spent my entire life: just had my family and no friends to turn to when my parents would get out of sorts or any other family trauma. My condition cannot be cured through science or chemistry, but through friends. Without them, I just might die if not by a broken heart then by my own hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Ahsoka leaves for Geonosis, she tests my knowledge with planets and I got a better score at that over the different species. It's because of my brother playing Star Wars Battle Front 2 and those planets names stuck with me. Once I gain enough knowledge of the galaxy, I will be learning how to wield weapons. Depending on how well I do at one of them will determine which weapon I'll carry. I'm hoping a lightsaber, but that won't happen most likely.

With 2,000 credits in my pocket I go to shop for a lamp if there is one. Knowing me I will come back with no credits left because I like to buy stuff. But Ahsoka gave it to me straight to buy what's necessary. I hope I can.

"Take this Com Link so we can be in touch." She said handing it to me.

"Cool!" I said putting it on my wrist.

"I trust you to stay out of trouble." She firmly said.

"I'll do my best!" I said saluting.

We departed to our missions with hopes of returning safely. I can get lost in the big city and Ahsoka could die fighting. We all know death is more serious than getting lost, but both scenarios are bad. If you've seen all seasons of The Clone Wars then you know what happens to Ahsoka. As for me, you'll have to read and find out.

I walk through the city looking for a place that sells lamps or any other essentials we need. There are so many strange characters it's hard to tell who's bad or good. Reminds me of my town only bigger with real aliens. The lit up signs with strange writing set me off in a daze of confusion. Suddenly I found myself spinning around and I bump into a small both. The creature yelled at me in a foreign language so I carried on anxiously. That's when I saw a lamp! I ran, but tried to remain casual.

"How much for the lamp sir?" I asked nearly out of breath.

"1,500 credits! It runs on an internal battery and the bulb lasts a year." The storekeeper said.

I gave him the money and took the lamp. "Thank you!" I said taking off. Mission accomplished, till I see kids running to another booth with toys. My eyes swiftly turned to it and my treasure senses were beeping. I'm a sucker for toys, especially the ones I collect. There were all kinds of dolls and other cool toys. In spite of mentally seeing heaven's light shine on it, I shake my head to snap out of it.

"No! Don't waste money on useless junk." I said to myself.

Looking at the lamp and the 500 I have, I thought to myself that I'll earn more. But I'm still conflicted, until I see a doll that looks like Ahsoka. I run without a second thought to it like a bowling ball to pins. The kids split up and I put my bag of 500 credits on the table. "I'll take the Togruta doll!" I said excited yet out of breath. The guy rolled his eyes, took my money, and handed me the doll. "Thanks!" I said taking off again.

This time I head back to the temple, fixed on my task I was unstoppable. Suddenly the city got quiet, but I thought it was just me. That's when I heard racket in a bar nearby. People were yelling: throwing anything they get their hands on. I quietly dashed away from the bar hoping I won't be caught. Spoke too soon, I bump into a dangerous looking creature like Greedo. Maybe it is him!

"I don't have money! Honest!" I panicked.

"Nice try!" He said searching me.

I punch him as hard as I could and yell, "Pervert!" The droid police come to aid me at last. "Thanks! Take it from here please!" I said running off. Finally on my way back home. When I reach the temple I sprint to Ahsoka's room, place the lamp somewhere safe, and collapse on my mat with the Ahsoka doll. "That was something else." I said to myself panting. Suddenly R2 comes in with a message from Senator Amidala. "R2? What are you doing here?" I asked. He plays the hologram message: "Greetings Rebekah! I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Republic and I invite you to dinner with me as a warm welcome. Meet me in the Senate building near the Jedi Temple. I look forward to meeting you." The message ends and I'm mind blown. A dinner with the senator! I do my best to walk outside and a transport awaits me.

"How convenient!" I said hopping in.

I'm taken to the top floor where Senator Amidala awaits me. "Hello senator, I'm Rebekah." I said introducing myself. "I heard of you. Welcome and please have a seat." She said kindly. Padme is so kind unlike the ones I met in the city. I take a seat with a drink of water, a plate of food containing meat, fruit, and a fork and knife to eat them. It didn't taste bad, besides I had to eat something so I can maintain my strength.

"So, what brought you here?" Padme asked.

"Oh, uh! Ahsoka actually brought me here." I said taking a few bites.

"Really? Skywalker's padawan? Why?" She curiously asked.

"You see, I've got no one and she seemed nice and cool. I kinda fell in love, but in a friend type matter." I said trying to explain myself.

"I understand. We tend to favor one over another." She said taking a sip of her drink.

I shook my head and tried to remain silent while eating. The anxiety of being around people was getting to me quick. So I ate kind of fast and finished first. "You must have been hungry." Padme said with a giggle. "Yeah." I said returning a smile. Once she finishes we depart, but before that she tells me something.

"Rebekah, you understand this is a temporary home for you right?"

"I guess." I sighed.

"We all have to say goodbye someday. Just know that the memories won't die." She said lifting my head up.

"Right." I said trying to smile.

We head our separate ways and I bump into the Chancellor. "You must be Rebekah." He said smiling down on me. "Yes, your excellency." I said bowing to him. We carry on, but I felt cold around him knowing full well who he really is. If I brought it up, then the whole timeline would be messed up. So I do my best to keep my mouth shut. My ride takes me back to the temple and I head back to Ahsoka's room.

"Where are you Ahsoka?" I asked looking out through the window blinds.

The sun already set and the moon now reflected the sun's light upon the city. There were so many stars: too many to count. One stood out to me so I gazed upon it and made a wish in hopes Ahsoka would return safely. I sighed and lay on my mat with my Ahsoka doll. In no time I fell asleep, but I was worried for my friend. If I lose her then I have no one left to turn to. In my mind she's all I got. The door to the room opens and Padme brings me a blanket to cover up with. "Thanks!" I said curling up. "You're welcome, there's one for Ahsoka too." She added.

I set Ahsoka's blanket on her mat and rest my fainting flesh on the floor. What will become of me if I fail to meet the Republic's needs? Will they just kick me out? If they did I'd understand. Why keep a fat useless dork like me anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

About 9:00 AM sharp I get a call from Ahsoka. "Hey, I ran into some trouble with Geonosian parasites but we're okay." She reported. "We? Who's 'we'?" I asked. "Barriss and I were given a task to deliver medical supplies with a few Clones that didn't make it. Currently I'm in a medical station recovering from the intense cold that killed the worms." My mind tried to process everything she said, but it couldn't really function with just getting up.

"Are you still there?" She asked to reassure that I haven't left. "Oh, yeah! I'm just slow today." I answered. "I will return shortly. In the meantime, make yourself known to everyone in the Jedi Temple." I panicked hearing my next task. There is NO way I can go up and talk to people on my own. "But Ahsoka I can't! I'm terrible at that!" I wined. "Do your best, I believe in you! Ahsoka out!"

I took a deep breath, buried my Ahsoka doll in my blanket so no one will know about it. Then I got up on my stiff legs and stretched. When I opened the door I saw Yoda walking by. "Good morning. Who might you be." He wondered. "My name is Rebekah, I'm Ahsoka's friend and she has been teaching me." I answered nervously. "Teaching, hmm? Much to learn, you and Ahsoka have. From experience, you shall learn much." Yoda walked slowly with his stick to his destination.

I walk the opposite direction into a big room supported by pillars. The tall ceiling made me dizzy so I tried to not look up. Aalay Secura was nearby heading to where Yoda was going. "Good morning Rebekah. I am Aalay Secura, a Jedi Master of the council." She said. "Good to see you, master Secura." I said bowing with honor. "Good to see you too." We depart and I come across Kit Fisto heading the same way. How many Jedi are there?

"Good morning master Fisto." I said openly with a smile.

He smiled back as his way of saying, "Hello." My confidence grew as I met each Jedi, but that won't last long with my emotional condition. Depression finds a way to steal everything that lifts you up. With that said, I must make the most of it. Shak Ti passes me by and I almost mistake her for Ahsoka. "Sorry, but you caught me by surprise. I'm Rebekah." I said introducing myself. "Shak Ti." She said shaking my hand. We exchange smiles and go our separate ways.

Next I see Plo Koon with Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Obi and Ki were on the Geonosis mission so I ask when Ahsoka will return. "Hey, I'm Rebekah one of Ahsoka's friends. When will she return?" I asked. "She should be on her way." He said. "Why so worried child?" Plo asked. "I'm not worried, just impatient." I said folding my arms. "Patience is something you'll have to learn." He said. I sighed in disappointment. I felt like a disgrace to the Jedi, but I had to hold back what tears I could. Finally, Ahsoka arrived with Anakin, Luminara, Kit, and Barriss.

"Ahsoka!" I said leaping with excitement.

"I see you followed my instructions." She noted.

"Yeah, this must be Barriss. I'm Rebekah." I said holding my hand out to her.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." She said taking my hand.

I try to remain confident so I don't blow it. Meaning if a hint of sadness hits me, then I'll fall apart. The smallest word that hurts can set me off. Ahsoka seems to somewhat noticed this by looking at me all serious. "Master, can Rebekah and I be excused?" She asked. "Of course." Anakin said politely. We walk to our room to talk in private. I sensed it was about my emotional condition even though I never brought it up.

Once we're inside, Ahsoka lets me in first then she walks in. We sit down face to face, but I turn my gaze to the back wall. "You know it, I know it. What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing." I said trying to steer this conversation. "Don't lie to me. I can sense great distress in you." That's when I feel myself starting to break and let her know. "Okay! I'm not okay! I'm in a lot of pain!" I cried. "Where do you feel your pain?" She asked. "In here." I said putting my hand on my heart.

I started crying to where I couldn't speak. Ahsoka was saddened, but she had to keep her cool. "When did this pain start?" She asked. I took a few deep breaths to make myself clear in my answer. "When I realized no one outside the family will ever love me." I said still in tears. "I want a friend! My family is distant more ways than one and I'm left alone in my own fight." I added. "Who or what are you fighting?" She asked. "Depression, fear, and rage." I answered.

"Sounds like a handful. I'm not here all the time, but when I am I will be with you." Ahsoka crawled over to me and wrapped her arm around me. "Thank you! You truly are a good friend!" I said through my tears. It may not be Ahsoka's job to counsel me, but she sees there is someone in need and Jedi are supposed to help those people. She may not fully understand my condition: however she knows fear and sorrow.

Several days of studying and re-studying pass and I take one final quiz. Then it's on to weapon wielding! Ahsoka shows me pictures of our adversaries and allies and I nail it. It's quite simple to tell who's who now. I'm starting to become familiar to this galaxy, however I don't know everything. But enough to pass.

"Well done!" Ahsoka praised.

"Thanks! I'm getting familiar with your galaxy." I said.

"Wielding weapons will not be easy. Are you still up to it?" She asked nearly taunting me.

"Yep!" I said with confidence.

"Very well, first Rex here will show you how to wield a blaster."

Captain Rex shows me his two pistols and gives me one. "A pistol is easy to use: just aim at your target and pull the trigger without hesitation." He said showing me by shooting a target. I follow his lead and hit above the bullseye. "Not bad. It takes practice and experience to get the hang on it." He said taking his pistol back. "I don't know if I'm much of a fighter." I admitted. "I hate the loud noise of war, but if duty calls then I'll have no choice." The two smiled at my honesty.

"As long as you play your part by being yourself, we will get closer to peace." Ahsoka said to cheer me up. I blushed with her faith in me. Not on the top of my head could I remember my parents having faith in me like that. Friends are the best! "Awe, you're just saying that!" I said about to giggle. She smiled at me with her crystal blue eyes and let Rex return with some Clones. I saluted him in honor of what he does and he did the same thing back to me. I guess it must be very routine in war times.

When night fell above the city, all kinds of lights shine across the planet. Anakin and Ahsoka left for a mission here on Coruscant, but I had to stay behind as usual. It felt lonely even though I knew she'd return soon. To make time fly, I fall asleep and wait for day to come. However on that day, Ahsoka lost her lightsaber and had to go with Master Snoopé to find it. Why? To learn patience! When she returned, I find her training younglings about her experience.

I want people to learn from my experience as well. But I have nothing to tell other than how bad I feel. What purpose is in that? How can a broken human like me become important?


	5. Chapter 5

With each mission alongside her master, Ahsoka grows stronger in the ways of the Force. For me, doing what I can here is not enough. In my eyes anyway, but what can I do other than be myself? The Jedi don't seem to mind my existence so I think that's a plus. However if I make a big mistake, would that change their minds? I hope not because I have nowhere else to go.

On a Republic ship, a kid Clone by the name of Boba Fett tries to assassinate Mace Windu because he killed Jango Fett (Boba's dad). Revenge is a dangerous path, but so easy to follow. By the help of a bounty hunter Aurra Sing, Boba tracks down the fallen ship to see if Mace is dead. Not quite, he and Anakin are buried under pieces of the ship. R2-D2 goes to deliver the message to the temple for help, but is caught trying to repel the bounty hunters.

Finally able to get on board a Jedi ship, R2 heads to Coruscant and tells me, Ahsoka, and Plo the news. We come to their rescue and Ahsoka starts feeling like the hero this time around, but does her best to not brag about it.

"These are some serious burns, but nothing the bacta tanks can't fix." She said hitting his burnt shoulder. Anakin moans in pain and I try not to laugh at the scene. "Oh, sorry." She apologized. The two Jedi are carried on stretchers and we head back home. R2 was quite a hero himself, but I think we all know who the best is: Ahsoka Tano!

Due to injuries, Anakin and Mace are unable to track down Boba and the bounty hunters. So, Ahsoka and Plo take it from here. "Can I go?" I asked. "You stay here, it's too dangerous." She said. I sigh in disappointment. "One day Ahsoka! You will regret not taking me." I spilled out my anger and desire to help. But deep down we both know I'm physically incapable.

"Maybe, but not today." Ahsoka said leaving.

I walk to my room and on the way I bump into Barriss. "Rebekah what's wrong?" She asked. "Disappointed that Ahsoka won't let me go on a mission with her." I answered. "I understand, you feel left out." I felt a connection believing Barriss and I might get along. However, Ahsoka is still first over the other Jedi or anyone in the galaxy for that matter.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Plo go to the Underworld in their search for where the bounty hunters are. After many tries, Ahsoka picks up on a conversation about a murder Aurra Sing recently committed on Florum. Hondo greets them there and Plo springs the trap. But Ahsoka cuts the antenna on Aurra's head to cut her communication with anyone.

Aurra kicks Ahsoka off and tries to shoot her. Plo hits the table, rolls it over to Ahsoka to block the incoming fire. Aurra escapes on a speeder along with Ahsoka. Knowing there are hostages, she takes a different route and stops Bosk from killing them. She sets them free by cutting the bonds with her lightsaber. Aurra jumps in and causes an explosion which separates everyone. Thankfully no one was killed, but the bounty hunter tries to escape in her ship. That's not stopping my friend! Ahsoka destroys whatever parts of the ship she can and it crashes in the distance.

Is Aurra dead? If you have seen the next season of The Clone Wars then you know what happens. Boba is taken to custody along with the other bounty hunters. I feel for the kid, to lose a dad must be hard to deal with. Speaking of losses, a good Clone by the name of Ponds was killed by Aurra. In war, sacrifices are made and people die. Seeing this made me question myself if I was wrong to come here. But there's no turning back now.

With Ahsoka growing stronger in the Force, she's able to use Jedi Mind Trick to confuse her adversaries. She tested it on a mission to rescue a senator's family from the Separatists. "You're the best Ahsoka!" I said patting her on the back. She smiled back at me and left with her master. I felt honored to know Ahsoka and the Jedi because they are higher than me. They are humble knights, selfless in their ways, and protectors of peace.

The next day, Ahsoka was sent off to Mandalor to teach a class at the cadet academy. Inexperienced, a few of her students sneak into government property and discover corruption within the system. With Mandalor being a neutral system, it's easy to allow evil to walk in your doors. When Ahsoka discovered this, she felt slightly defeated but didn't give up on the task at hand. Heading to the Duchess' quarters, they find that she's been kidnapped. But by who? The Prime Minister that's who! So, Ahsoka "turns" her students in to sneak into the Mandalor prison. Finding out where the Duchess is, they all fall into a trap. But Ahsoka and her students bring the Prime Minister to justice.

I'm a proud friend! Surely Anakin feels proud of himself as a master. Even though Jedi are not supposed to be, Skyguy is different than the rest like me. We are all different in our own special way I think.

When we return to Coruscant, Ahsoka is praised for her efforts recently. Finally, some recognition! She deserves to be a Jedi Knight, but not now. On the next mission, she stays behind with me and gets some rest.

In her sleep, Ahsoka walks through a dead forest and is caught by Aurra Sing. "She will die! And there is nothing you can do!" She said. Ahsoka wakes up in shock which wakes me up.

"Ahsoka! What's wrong!?" I asked concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just a nightmare." Ahsoka said nearly out of breath.

"Could it be a vision?" I asked.

"I better tell Master Yoda." She said taking off.

I lie and wait for her return. This whole vision thing concerns me because I know when Jedi dream it's most likely a vision. One thing I realized is that on my calendar back home it's my birthday. When my gem glows multi colors, it means it's my birthday. Pretty cool! But if Ahsoka dies, then it'll be on the day of my birth.

"You were right, it was a vision." Ahsoka said walking in.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I'm not clearly sure, but Aurra Sing isn't dead and is prepared to kill someone close to me." She reported.

"That could be me or someone else." I thought.

"Maybe, but she'd be after a bigger target." She said.

"I knew I was worthless." I sighed.

"No! What I mean is someone in the politics or a Jedi." She said clearing that out.

"That makes since." I said with understanding.

"Listen, I have to go study and while I'm gone you can visit Barriss. I hear she's on break."

"How do you know I've made a connection with her?" I asked.

"I can sense it." She said leaving.

Now the better question would be, "Where is Barriss?" The best thing to do is look everywhere. I look in the library, the halls, and finally enter her room.

"Sorry am I disturbing you?" I asked.

"No, I'm just meditating." She said getting up.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Ahsoka is studying so I thought I'd drop by to see you." I said nervously petting the back of my head. "Oh, that's kind of you." I started to feel more nervous, but tried not to breakdown. "It's nothing." I said trying to release the nervous energy. Barriss smiled knowing I was nervous, but didn't want to let me know she sensed it. "How is Ahsoka?" She asked. "I think she had a vision, but she can't quite make it out." I answered honestly. "Really? Did she tell Master Yoda?" She asked. "Yes, but..." Suddenly I feel a force hit me and I get a glimpse of Ahsoka shot in the arm. "I've gotta go!" I said running out the door fast as I could.

I run to the library and see Ahsoka walk down the wide steps. "Ahsoka!" I yelled. When I reached her I was out of breath. "What is it?" She asked. "A force hit me hard and I saw you get shot in the arm." I said breathlessly. Ahsoka was shocked that I saw something. "I had another vision and Senator Amidala is in danger." She said. We go to her together and she is packing for a trip. As usual, I'm in the background being ignored hearing them talk. Padmé has to leave for Allderan in the morning for a conference so Ahsoka suggests that she stays here. But it's vital that she goes since it can turn the tide of the war.

The sun was setting and we head back to our room. I sit on my mat and Ahsoka meditates in the middle. Anxiously, I wait for her and she wakes up the next minute. Without a word, she goes to tell Master Yoda what she saw. I wait for her return and then we sleep the night away.

When morning came, we head to the Senate Ship ready for takeoff. Padmé allows Ahsoka to come along as "extra security" and for me as a passenger. In the ship, they play a game R2 and Chewbacca played in A New Hope. Ahsoka can't seem to stay with it due to the visions. I put my arm around her as a way to comfort her. She smiled at me and leaned her head on my shoulder for a moment. I felt loved at that moment and forever I'll cherish it.

On the way, we all decide to rest and Ahsoka is woken up by another vision. This time she runs to Padmé's room assuming Aurra is on this ship which she's not. So we all go back to bed and arrive on Allderan. Bail Organa greets us there and we head inside the building. Once we reach a room, Ahsoka and I wait outside. While waiting she meditates on what she's seen and walks in to tell Padmé something.

The room Ahsoka saw in her vision is the very room "it" happens. When the conference begins, we keep a close eye for Aurra. Ahsoka leaves suddenly and chases Aurra down. Unfortunately, she escapes and Padmé is wounded by the laser Aurra shot. Ahsoka pleads that we leave for the senator's safety, but if someone wants her dead then they'll follow her wherever she goes. So, with an idea in mind we let a droid stand in the conference room and Padmé stay in another room.

However, since Aurra is Force-sensitive she can sense that the senator is in another room. Ahsoka takes notice of it and runs to Padmé's aid. I follow her and watch her deflect the laser from the vent. Ahsoka uses the Force to get her out still armed and dangerous. "You! I remember you Jedi brat!" She said shooting the door panel. I hide on the other side of the bed still watching. Aurra knows I'm here, but doesn't care.

The whole moment gets me choked up and on edge. Just as Aurra pulled out her twin blasters I braced myself for whatever comes. Ahsoka deflects each shot, except for one that hits her arm which made me leap and yell, "Oh my gosh!" Thankfully Padmé stuns Aurra and she gets arrested.

Back on Coruscant, Ahsoka finds out who's behind the attack and it's none other than Ziro the Hut. He has a grudge against senator Amidala for getting him in trouble for kidnapping Jabba's son. So he sent Aurra to do his bidding and it failed because my awesome friend foiled the evil plan. Ahsoka's accomplishments make me feel more confident, but almost to the point I start boasting her achievements.

Not too long after this ordeal, I notice Ahsoka has grown and changed her outfit since the other one doesn't fit. "Wow Ahsoka! Look at you!" I exclaimed. "I think I like this new look." She said examining herself. "I know I do!" She smiled and led me to the Senate building where some political event is happening. Apparently she and Anakin have to come along.

After it was over, me, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Padmé walk down the halls discussing what we just heard. I have to agree with Ahsoka because politicians never seem to explain why we are fighting in the first place. After Anakin telling her that she basically needs to learn more about politics, I, Ahsoka, and the senator leave for a private talk.

Senator Amidala's friend Mina Bonteri is a Separatist and they haven't seen each other for a while. So she wants to use Ahsoka to get to her even though we just might be "bending" the rules. Besides, we need to learn about politics. The reason I can go is because I'm just a "citizen" with no way of harming anyone.

Once we land on Raxus and Mina meets us right there. I'm getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach knowing we are in enemy territory. When we reach Mina's home, her son Lux Bonteri helps us with our bags except for Ahsoka's and mine. I honestly hated him at first sight with that stare he gave us when we arrived. If I had a gun I'd shoot him right there! But I know if I did that I'd be in big trouble.

After introducing ourselves, Mina tells us a story on how her husband died fighting the war we are in. The air grew tense and Ahsoka wanted to go outside so I went with her. Walking down the stairs to the small garden, Lux sits on the side of the stair case and notices Ahsoka's lightsabers. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?" He asked. When they started talking, I felt invisible to them and sensed the worst was about to happen. "Hey guys!" I yelled trying to get their attention, but their attention was on each other. "Ugh! That's it break it up!" I yelled pushing the two apart.

"What are you doing!?" Ahsoka asked ticked off.

"You know this girl?" Lux asked.

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

"Hey! I thought we were friends!" I yelled starting to cry.

"We are: just different kind of friends." She said.

"I hope I'm not harming your friendship." He said kindly.

"You're not." She said at the same time I said, "You are."

Ahsoka stares at me with a look that tells me to "get out". But I didn't listen because I'm not leaving my friend with him. I sigh and let them continue. When the two reach a small patio by the looks of it decorated with flowers: I can sense something romantic is about to happen. A bad romance! When I notice them about to kiss, I quickly come in with the normal "interruption". I put my head between their faces and say, "I think they are about to leave." The two notice what they were about to do and broke away.

We attend what appears to be a conference about the war and budgets. Nearly the whole time Ahsoka was discussed with me, but I did what was right. Jedi are not to do that and kissing before marriage is wrong. Once the conference is over, we say our goodbyes and I notice Ahsoka and Lux gazing into each other like in a romance movie. That annoyed me so I pulled her along and we headed back to Coruscant.

Back in the Senate building, we attend the next conference and suddenly an explosion happens. The people are saddened and angry at this and blame the Separatists for it. It was them, but senator Amidala suggests trying and making peace with them. When Anakin meets us he is mad at us for going to Raxus. Then Ahsoka confesses that the war is not as black and white as she once thought. I knew it had something to do with that Lux kid, but I kept my mouth shut.

Padmé wants to pass the bill of peace so the war can end and we can all live happily ever after. But the truth is: our enemy has evil intentions so we have to stop them. If not then a lot more people will be killed. However, if I had to chance to save 50 Clones or Ahsoka then I'd choose Ahsoka. Clones are clones of each other so to me it's not much of a loss. Still, a loss is a loss no matter what.

Seeing my attachment with Ahsoka makes me believe the Jedi are right to teach them to refrain from attachments. It can lead to a darker path because if that person you love dies then you'd want revenge. It's natural, but wrong to desire something so evil. What if I lose Ahsoka and turn to the dark side? I may be no Jedi, but light and darkness are open to all. What happens now is a mystery.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally on this day, Ahsoka shows me how to use a lightsaber in the Jedi training room. "Wow! This place is cool!" I said looking around. "This is where we train Younglings how to use a lightsaber." Ahsoka explained. My eyes and mouth opened wide with excitement. "You mean I get to use a lightsaber!?" She shook her head "yes". "Woo! I get to use a lightsaber!" I cheered running across the room. "Not so fast Youngling! You may get to use it here, but to keep one you'd have to make your own." She explained.

"Awe! Oh well, show me how it's done Master Tano!" I said bowing to her. Ahsoka smiles and turns on her sabers. "Here, take this one." She said handing the small one to me. Holding it makes me feel like a Jedi. "Let's try a few swings: left, right, down." I imitate her movements but not perfectly. "Not bad. I'd show you more, but it would be above your skill level." I hand over Ahsoka's saber back and follow her out. Walking down the halls, Anakin comes running to us.

"Ahsoka!" He yelled catching his breath.

"We just received an emergency Jedi distress call. I'll explain the details on the way." He said.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"Not this time." He said.

"It's never a good time!" I wined.

"We'll be back in no time." Ahsoka said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I watch as the two (along with Obi-Wan) head out to who knows where. Just being excluded from everything tells me I don't fit in this galaxy. I may have a place to stay and earned some credits, but I want to be a part of things. Do they know of my mental illness? Is it really that obvious? I wouldn't doubt it! I want to tell Ahsoka about it and where I came from, but I haven't found the courage to. It's hard to just talk to anyone without feeling like you're going to explode. I guess that's why I'm kept here 24/7.

I walk back to my room feeling dismissed and betrayed. Barriss knows Ahsoka left so she checks up on me. "Can I come in?" She asked. I looked up and saw Barriss with a sad look on her face. "Sure." I moaned. She walks in and sits next to me.

"At least you take time out of your busy schedule to see me." I said trying to make eye contact.

"I have something to attend to, but that can wait." Barriss said.

"To be honest, I'm not from this galaxy. I traveled here using this." I said pulling out my gem stone.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"It landed in my backyard and ever since I've had it my life hasn't been the same." I explained.

"Interesting. I've never seen anything like it." She said looking at the gem.

"Neither have I till that day. Its power is limited so no one power hungry would bother with it." I said putting it back.

"Also, thanks for stopping by to see me." I added.

"You're welcome. Forgive me, but I must be going." She said leaving.

I felt better getting to see Barriss, but now I'm not sure what to do. So I get up and decide to walk around the temple. Just looking at this place feels relaxing for some reason. I guess I love ancient buildings. Close by, I see Mace and Yoda talking about Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan suddenly disappearing. "Do you know how?" I asked. "No, but we are doing all we can to contact them." Mace said. I smiled and went on.

If you've seen the Mortis Trilogy then you know what happens. But my 15 year old self has no clue what happened. Ahsoka and the others vanished without a trace. I'm worried for her because if I lose her, then I lose everything. She means the world to me.

Still walking I find myself dizzy, I start seeing multiple pillars, and that's when I black out. Does anyone find me? Will anyone care to help me? I wake up in a dead forest like in Ahsoka's vision. The place feels cold and I hear cries in the distance. "Hello!" I yelled. "Is anyone there?" Looking around I see Ahsoka several feet away. "Ahsoka!" I yelled running to her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm more than okay, I'm perfect!" Ahsoka said turning around.

Her eyes are dark yellow: her skin is dark orange and cracked. "What happened to you!?" I asked walking back. "You don't remember me?" She asked in a sinister tone. I continue to walk away, but I trip on a vine.

"This isn't you!" I yelled about to cry.

"I feel more like myself than I ever have!" Ahsoka said enjoying herself.

"Don't do this! We're friends Ahsoka!" I cried.

"Friends? I was just playing with you the whole time!" She confessed happily.

My heart breaks in my chest and she enjoys that. "We were never friends! No one will ever give a darn for you! You are no one's friend because you're a burden!" Ahsoka suddenly gets a dagger (the one in the Mortis Trilogy) and kneels down to me. "You look miserable. Let me end it for you!" She said preparing her weapon. I close my eyes to brace myself for my death and she inserts the dagger into my heart.

That's when I wake up in shock on a hospital bed hooked to an IV and heart monitor. "How are you feeling?" Barriss asked. I was too scared to answer from what I saw. Could it have been what happened to Ahsoka? In a way yes and no, but that vision told me that Dark Ahsoka was born. Another thing I couldn't believe is that Barriss helped me. Maybe that demon was lying. Still, what if Ahsoka is just "playing around"? What if we aren't really friends? Those questions make me cry and my heart ache in my chest.

"Why would anyone do something so evil?" I asked in tears.

"What are you talking about?" Barriss asked.

"I had a dream that Ahsoka was just pretending to be my friend." I cried.

"Ahsoka would never do that Rebekah." She reassured me.

"I hope so." I said trying to sound clear.

"I know so, trust me." She said with a smile.

I do my best to smile back, but the pain I feel is too strong. The medical droid comes in to check up on me. "You're awake. Any problems mam?" He asked. "Short on breath, my chest hurts where my heart is, and..." That's when I'm stopped by another vision: I see Ahsoka face to face with The Son and he kills her. I'm zapped to reality, but I flat line and the droid tries to revive me. Barriss is saddened, but does her best to remain calm.

The droid stops knowing I'm dead and can't be revived. "I'm sorry." He said looking at her. A death certificate is signed:

Rebekah Widmayer 1995-2010

Cause of death: Heart Attack

Barriss looks at me with sorrow in her eyes until she hears the beep from the heart monitor. I wake up with assurance that Ahsoka is alive. I can breathe well again, but the pain in my heart will find me shortly. "You're alive!" Barriss said amazed. I yawn and stretch my arms from laying there for hours. "Wait! I died!?" I asked in shock. "For a moment, but that's behind us." She explained. I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. That's a shocker! To die then suddenly live again is incredible!

Just to be on the safe side though, I have to stay overnight. When I wake up I notice Ahsoka has returned. "How are you feeling?" She asked. I get up and hug her. "Better now that you're here." I said holding my friend tight. Barriss taps on Ahsoka's shoulder and she turns around. "Can I have a word with you in private?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka nodded and left just for a moment.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's Rebekah, she's dying inside." Barriss said.

"How?"

"The medical droid assumed she died of a heart attack. I think it's something more."

"What are you saying?"

"She needs you to be there for her."

"I am..."

"She needs you more Ahsoka. Spend more time with her."

Barriss leaves without another word. Ahsoka doesn't fully grasp what's happening to me, but she knows what to do. I see her walk through the door with a somewhat sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. She walks over to me and holds me in her arms. It feels relaxing, but I'm confused why Ahsoka is doing this.

"What's going on Ahsoka?" I asked confused.

"From here on out I will do all I can to spend more time with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Confused as to why Ahsoka suddenly wants to spend time with me I just go with it. But I keep a close eye if she's doing this out of love or guilt. I'd rather have someone be real than a fake because it's wrong to pretend to love someone. When the time comes, I'll ask her. Our first visit begins on a balcony where we can see the sun set.

"Isn't it beautiful Ahsoka?" I asked

"Yes. I have to ask, where did you come from?"

"Earth. I used this gem stone to get here." I said pulling it out.

"Interesting. Wouldn't your parents miss you after the whole time you're been here?" She asked.

"No because when I travel to a world beyond mine: time stands still." I explained.

"Convenient. Can the gem do anything else besides teleport?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, its power is limited." I said putting it back.

"Do you plan on going back home?" Ahsoka wondered.

I look down at the city bellow and begin to cry. If I leave then I'll be without friends again. That's the reason I suffer: I see everyone else have friends and family that spends time together but me. It hurts! To top it off I can't bring myself to do any of it because my mind drifts away from reality.

"No! My home doesn't feel like home anymore. I'm isolated from society because I'm different from the average human being." I cried.

"How are you different?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have what's called 'Aspergers Syndrome' which is a form of autism. A mental illness that cannot be cured! It divides me from other people!" I said in tears.

Ahsoka was lost for words, but she knew that holding me would mean a lot to me. I nearly fall asleep in her arms because it feels relaxing to be in the arms of a good friend. Sometimes, it eases the pain I feel. "Thank you." I said trying to sound clear. Anakin knows of this, but he doesn't mind because he knows through the Force about my struggles. Ahsoka and I let go but still have our hands on each other's shoulders. This moment made me feel whole and loved for the first time in forever.

Who needs a boy when you can have a friend who is the best? A friend is all I ever wanted and needed. Throughout my entire life I've had no friends: school kids hated me and even the teachers hated me. But heck with them when I have the galaxy's best friend! Ahsoka is all I could ever want and she's right here in front of me. I may have wanted a human friend, but she fits the bill.

"I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you." I said wiping away my tears.

"I know, but know that I will always be with you." Ahsoka said putting her hand on my heart.

Suddenly I felt frozen with the shock of that touch. It's as if a piece of her heart connected with mine. I knew we had made a better connection in that moment. Friendship really is magic!

"Thank you." I said taking her hand.

Ahsoka smiled as I kissed the back of her hand. If every day were like this then maybe I wouldn't be so miserable. I enjoy being away from home and family to be with my friends. Sure I've had good family times, but my days with friends (all of them) have been more of a joy.

"I'm getting hot from the sun, let's go back inside." I said.

We walk down the hall lined with doors to each Jedi's room and enter ours. "Ahsoka I just remembered! I had a vision of you turning to the dark side." The room went silent for nearly a minute.

"Recently you've been having visions which are telling me that the Force is calling to you." She said.

"How come all of the sudden this is happening?" I asked.

"I've been told the Force works in mysterious ways." She said.

"So are you saying I'm going to be a Jedi?" I asked.

"But there's no way I can bring myself to the battle field!" I added.

"Calm down! I'm not saying you're going to war. I'd never put you in a situation beyond your abilities."

I sighed in relief. As much as I want an exciting life, I want to stay away from that kind of danger. Realizing my own strength and weakness has opened my eyes to refrain from war: even though I wish to stand by Ahsoka's side anywhere.

"That's good! But what can I do?" I asked.

"You can sense danger far into the future and that is something you must use wisely." Ahsoka said with caution.

"I will do my best." I said firmly.

"Good. Now there's something I want to show you. Follow me."

I follow Ahsoka down a different route which leads me to a hanger. The entire Republic ships where there: some were taking off and Clones marched all around. It was quite a sight to see! I was about to lose it seeing everything, it got me dizzy. Ahsoka held my arm to keep me from falling and led me to the Twilight.

"The Twilight!" I exclaimed.

"Yep! We are going for a ride in it." She said.

"Awesome!" I cheered.

The Clones looked at me and I realized I made a fool out of myself. Ahsoka and I casually walk in the ship and take positions. "Are you sure Anakin won't get mad at us?" I asked. "He trusts me more now after he taught me a thing or two about piloting." She said getting the ship ready. We take off into the sky and reach the stars. Once in space, Ahsoka notices something strange.

"That's funny, the Nava computer is set to a destination we've never been to." She said trying to fix it.

"Can you find out why?" I asked.

The ship starts to jump into hyperspace on its own.

"I can't control the ship!" Ahsoka panicked.

"This is a fine mess you got us into." I said sarcastically.

"You're not helping!" She yelled trying to fix the ship.

Ahsoka wasn't able to fix it so we jumped into hyperspace to who knows where. Yep, Skyguy won't be happy about this.


	9. Chapter 9

Coming out of hyperspace, Ahsoka and I stand: well sit, in awe of the light green dust covering the planet. What could this mean? Why were we taken here by force? "I'm picking up strong forces on that planet." Ahsoka said tapping buttons. I was shaking in my chair afraid of what may lie ahead. "Relax, the air is breathable and I won't let anything bad happen to you." She reassured me. Still, I was on edge feeling like I could vomit. "Maybe we should turn around." I suggested.

It was too late for that: we were being sucked into the planet. "Hang on! I'll try to make this a safe landing!" She yelled preparing the landing sequence. Through the fog we land on a dirt ground with little plant life and some holes. "You have arrived." I said imitating a GPS. Unfortunately the ship was out of power so we are stuck here. Ahsoka got off her seat and opened the door. I followed her out still anxious about the unknown. The fog made it hard to see so Ahsoka used the Force to clear our path.

"You never cease to amaze me!" I said proudly.

"Stay with me, I sense something but I can't make it out." She warned.

Holding her hand I felt better, but I still couldn't shake the feeling something was watching us. I always seem to fear the worst: it could be a Sith, a big monster, or both. So far walking through the semi clear path we haven't found trouble unless it's waiting for us somewhere far.

Suddenly, the smoke dissipates and we are face to face with a huge temple. Could it be a Jedi Temple? Or is it a Sith Temple? The thought if it being a Sith Temple scared me to death. "What is it?" I asked. "A Sith Temple." Ahsoka said gazing at it. I nearly fainted, but I caught myself from falling.

We walk in the open entrance and see a dark, red, eerie glow all over the place. The statues of the Sith holding sabers were lined single file on both sides. Looking at them made me even more scared so I turned towards Ahsoka and she was fixed on something. I was still holding her hand, but it appeared she was in a daze. "Still with me buddy?" I asked. "Yes." She said. Relieved she wasn't caught under a mind trick: that eased some of my fear. Until we came across a road that split in two.

"Which way?" I asked.

"I'll go left and you go right." Ahsoka suggested.

"We need to stay together."

"We wouldn't have been led here without reason."

"What if that reason is bad?" I thought.

"We will meet on the other side."

Ahsoka heads left and I head right. I guess there was no way to change her mind once it's set. Somedays I wish I could set my mind on something and follow through on it. But pain has a funny way of shifting your perspective like a slap in the face. Little did we know what trials await us in the temple.

At the end of the trail, Ahsoka finds herself in a small room with Sith weapons and armor. Suddenly the door closes behind her and a Sith Guard drops in. Ahsoka turns on her sabers as well as the guard. "The dark side calls to you and your master." The guard said behind a mask. "We won't answer!" She said taking a fighting stance.

The two clash sabers and back away. Ahsoka swings her sabers down at the enemy, but he blocks the attack. The guard pushes her away and throws his saber. Ahsoka deflects it and the saber lands on the ground turned off. Unable to protect himself, the guard is sliced in half by Ahsoka. However, the body disappears in a puff of black smoke.

Meanwhile I find myself in a small room with what appears to be a throne room. There is a stone chair ahead of me, torches on both sides, and a silhouette on the throne. "Who's there?" I asked trying to be serious. Two silver shackles float around me and attach to each wrist. I try to remove them, but it looks like I'm stuck with them. "Anyone who's ever loved her is bond to her curse FOREVER." The strange figure said leaving the throne. That shadow revealed itself to be Dark Ahsoka.

"It can't be! Dark Ahsoka!" I exclaimed in fear.

"Is that my name? I love it!" She said getting closer to me.

"Are you the reason I feel this pain?" I asked pointing to my heart.

"Maybe, maybe not my dear." She said petting my left cheek.

I back away, but she corners me. I fall into a sitting position shivering in fear gazing into the yellow glowing eyes. Dark Ahsoka kneels to be in eye level and continues to pet the sides of my face.

"Your friend left you, but don't worry I will be a better friend than her." She said helping me up.

"She didn't leave: we decided to split up to find out why we are here." I explained.

"Soon you two will be forced to go separate ways. That will cause you pain which makes me stronger!" Dark Ahsoka said pulling Ahsoka in from the other room.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled running to her.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

Dark Ahsoka snaps her fingers and the shackles glow dark purple. I fall to my knees feeling a wild beast move in my chest. Rage flows through my veins and stirs up inside my heart. A dark void appears in the center of my chest and grows. Dark Ahsoka throws her dagger into the void leading to my heart. But it doesn't kill me, it only causes pain.

Once the dust settles, I'm flat on the floor. Ahsoka kneels by my side and feels for a pulse. "She's not dead, but she will feel it inside." Dark Ahsoka said with an evil smile. Ahsoka turns me over and notices dark purple veins on my chest with a circle surrounding my heart. "What does this mean?" She asked. "It means the evil she's locked inside her heart has awakened. When a dark emotion is triggered the beast behind her rib cage will burst out." Dark Ahsoka explained. Ahsoka was scared, she didn't know what to think or do.

"When she wakes up, you won't even recognize her."

Dark Ahsoka disappeared in the same black smoke the guard did. The temple starts to crumble so Ahsoka picks me up and races outside. But the problem is: the door is closed.


	10. Chapter 10

With nowhere to turn, I reach out my hand that's glowing dark purple and smash the stone door. Ahsoka is shocked, but she pushes herself to escape the collapsing temple. Once outside what was once a temple is now a pile of rocks. Ahsoka is still trying to catch her breath from that nerve wreaking dash, but realizes I'm still out cold. She lays me on the ground gently and tries to wake me up.

"Rebekah, wake up!" She yelled shaking me.

"W-What? Yawn! What happened?" I asked clueless.

"I really don't know exactly, but maybe it is best we go home." She suggested.

We turn around to find out the Twilight was behind us ready to go. Without a word we get out of this haunted planet. As I sit in the co-piolet seat, I feel a strange force moving inside my chest. That's when I find the strange circle, only the center of it is getting darker purple.

"WHAT'S THIS!?" I asked nearly leaping out of my seat.

"That dark togruta said it's something that means the evil inside you is awakened." She paraphrased.

"Evil? Inside me?" I asked about to turn white.

"Relax: we'll get to the bottom of this." She reassured.

Still, I felt chills like no other and my chest was tight. The horror didn't end: my skin was getting darker and cracking. Ahsoka turns my way and sees what Dark Ahsoka meant by: "You won't recognize her". She was doing her best to get us home ASAP, but that didn't stop the changes from happening. I grew fangs and claws then my eyes turned yellow. The force in my chest was raging all over inside trying to break out.

Finally, back to Coruscant we land near a medical center and I'm taken immediately. They tie my legs and arms because I was going wild almost killing the medics. Ahsoka waits anxiously as they examine me to find out what's going on. The medical droid comes out with the news.

"She appears to be going through a mutation process we cannot explain." He reported.

"Anything else?" Ahsoka asked.

"Her body isn't responding well, I'd advise caution." The droid warned.

Ahsoka went in to see for herself and I was getting worse by the moment. My skin was darker and cracked more and my eyes were glowing yellow. She couldn't believe her eyes! Unable to control my body, it was struggling to break free and my heartrate was 250.

"How dare you abuse me!? I was only a child!" I screamed.

"Rebekah calm down!" She said trying to relax me.

"Stay away! I'm dangerous! That's why I'm alone!" I yelled.

"But I'm right here. I want you to get better." She said calmly.

"There is NO cure for my disease! I have to live with it forever!" I yelled shedding a few tears.

Struggling more and more I manage to break free. Ahsoka avoids me because she doesn't want to kill me. "Set the guns to stun!" She ordered. The Clones fire and nothing affects me. I claw them out of the way and run swiftly through the building. "Attention all units! There's a monster on the loose and is set to kill. Try to refrain from killing her, unless you must." Warned the Clone. Ahsoka was getting concerned with not knowing what to do.

In the temple halls, I dash endlessly not knowing where I was going or what I was doing. More Clones try to stun me, but I claw them to death. Ahsoka races to my recue not knowing what to do, but she can't have the Clones or Jedi kill me. Still, with killing countless Clones they think of shooting to kill. But the Jedi have a plan: They corner me and use the Force to hold me down.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Ahsoka help us out!" He ordered.

"Got it!" She said reaching out her hands.

It seems to be working, but Ahsoka is worried this might overwhelm my mind and body to the point of death. So she tries to think of something else: to get the real me back she'll have to do something to chase the darkness inside me. It's a hunch, but she goes for it.

"Ahsoka what are you doing!?" Anakin yelled.

She runs to me and holds me in her arms. A flash of light blinds the Jedi and I'm back to normal. Ahsoka holds me for a little longer just to be on the safe side. I look into her crystal blue eyes and smile. This moment just makes me more proud about friendship!

"You're back!" She smiled.

"Yep! That's the power of love baby!" I yelled proudly.

I so felt like going "in your face" to the clueless lovers that should realize the power of love in friendship. A kiss on the lips to your "lover" isn't love unless you are getting married. Then what is it? Lust is what it is: trying to force "love" onto someone you are so madly in love with is how I describe it. I'm not a romance expert, but I know what love is!

After the Jedi realized the situation was taken care of they went their own ways leaving me, Ahsoka, and Anakin. "Ahsoka, how did you know that would work?" He asked. "I lucked out." She answered honestly. I laughed in so much joy being around my best friend. Ahsoka smiled realizing how much I mean to her. She wouldn't have tried to save me unless she had an attachment to me. If she was ordered to kill me, then she wouldn't do it unless she didn't care for me.

"You really do care for me." I said snuggling Ahsoka.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She asked petting the back of my head.

Anakin smiled and left us alone. I did all I can to embrace this moment with Ahsoka because I never felt so good before. If only I had friends in my world, but maybe someday I will. Just one good friend like Ahsoka would do me good: a friend to hang with, do things together, hold each other through the hard times, and make memories that will bring us joy and laughter. For now though, it's only a dream.

Leaving the halls to our room, we lie down and relax after the trauma we went through. But that brought us closer together. I wish I could live with my best friend forever, but I guess that dream is broken. It can never happen because of my world where my parents are and Ahsoka has her own stuff to do. That's when I think of killing myself if she dies or I have to leave forever. Surely my parents can live without me, right? In the meantime, I make the most of my time with Ahsoka till that time comes.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Ahsoka departed to a mission on Felucia leaving me to my own ideas. I wake up and hear my Com beep on and off so I reach over for it and push the button.

"Rebekah here." I said yawning.

"About time you answered." Ahsoka said losing her patience.

"Ahsoka? Where are you?" I asked stretching.

"I'm on Felucia and we're getting ready to fight." She answered.

"Be careful, I want you back safe ya hear?"

"Don't worry: these tin cans won't know what hit em!"

"I knew I could count on you!"

The call ended and I got started with my day. R2 came in with a tray of food for me: he's become my room service droid. "Thanks R2!" I said taking the tray. I ate pretty quickly like I always do, even back home. Today looked promising with the sun shining, good rest, and living in a good place to call home. Also my credits bag was fuller than normal so I thought of getting Ahsoka something when she returns.

Once I was done eating, I gave the empty tray to R2 and I prepared myself for the outside world. I wore my Com Link on my left wrist, my bag of credits in my hand, and a small Taser in my pocket to protect myself. I was ready! Still, I had the shackles Dark Ahsoka put on me. Ahsoka will cut them off when she comes back, but I fear they might contain some dark power. What if they can't come off?

As much as I feared them, I had to stay focused. Before going out I let the Jedi know what I was doing and where I was going. I'm 15 so I can't go on my own without telling my leaders yet. Walking through the city seeing all of the strange creatures, flying cars (also known as speeders), and huge buildings. I felt everyone was looking at me like some kind of freak, but I could be wrong.

"Now what can I get Ahsoka?" I thought.

Whatever I get her she will appreciate, but I wanted this gift to be memorable and special. What could that be? That's when two rings caught my eye: both appeared to be gold with a jewel on it. I walked to the guy who owns them and did my best to remain calm.

"How much for these rings?" I asked.

"10,000." He said.

I look in my bag and lay down 10,000. The guy is surprised at how much someone like me could have. I take the rings and set them in my credits bag. Before leaving, the guy notices the shackles on my wrists.

"Were you a prisoner?" He asked.

"You can say that." I said.

I left the booth and headed for the Jedi Temple. Once I returned, I set the bag with the rings next to my mat along with my Taser. That's my only weapon if ever I'm in danger. It's better than pepper spray right? It was already about sundown because I got up late. I always seem to sleep in.

Those words the man spoke to me: "Were you a prisoner?" I can't get them out of my head. Just like a lot of things spoken to me and to others I care about. Most of those words hurt like knives to the heart. I just think I'm overly sensitive or crazy because to think and feel these things are impossible. Why would my heart physically hurt for no reason?

Thinking of these things lead me to believe there is something I just don't understand. What could it be? Suddenly, my Comlink beeps and I answer. "This is General Skywalker, Ahsoka has gone missing but I sent Rex and his Clones to search for her. We're not leaving her! Skywalker out!" Transmission ends. I start to worry for her, what could have happened?

Ahsoka was captured by Trandoshins to be hunted down for sport as some of you remember from Padawan Lost. She, O Marr, Jynix, and Kalifa (leader) are the remaining Jedi Younglings on the island. Until their leader was shot from behind through the chest and Ahsoka witnessed this. It saddened her, but she had to keep going otherwise she might be next. I felt her sorrow seeing her lose someone she was beginning to care about.

All I can do is hope she returns safely. Still, my worry was stronger than my hope just like my pain is stronger than my joy. I waited, tossing and turning on my mat I get up in a sitting position. I bury my head in my knees feeling choked up from the mixed emotions I'm feeling.

"Are you in pain?" A voice asked.

I lift my head up and look around.

"What you are feeling, is it true?" It asked again.

That's when I see "it", Future Ahsoka!

"I don't know, is it?" I asked.

"Feelings are as real as the blood in your veins. You know it, I know it."

"Know what?" I asked.

"The pain you feel in your heart! It's real just like a cut on your arm."

"Are you saying what I feel in here is real?" I asked pointing to my heart.

"Yes, no matter how many physical exams the medics do the wounds won't show up. However, they can be seen in the spirit realm." Future Ahsoka explained.

"But how did I get these wounds?" I asked.

"Harsh words and deeds done to you and those you are close to. Not many are aware of it because they categorize it as 'psychological' when some of the pain runs deeper than the mind." She explained.

"How do I know for sure this pain is 'spiritual'?" I asked.

"If you feel it in your heart and no physician can find out why you're in pain. Then you will know."

"Can these wounds be healed?" I asked.

"Through forgiveness healing can begin as well as through receiving love from someone. It all depends on your condition."

All of this was new to me! But I understood it well enough to know what needs to be done. Who do I need to forgive though? I know I can receive love from Ahsoka and that itself does wonders. Resting in her arms feels amazing and what makes me proud is friends can do anything those clueless lovers do. Except kiss on the lips and have kids. But who cares?

"Who do I need to forgive?" I asked.

"Those who hurt you and did you wrong."

"How do I?"

"Let go of all the bitterness and if you must, go forgive them in person."

"How do I let go of the bitterness?"

"You have a lot to learn child. Ask the One who restores and gives life."

Future Ahsoka disappears leaving me to solve it all myself. I know my condition and have a general idea of how to get better. But will it work? What if I never get better? I lay those questions to rest with me till the sun rises. When Ahsoka returns, I will give her the ring symbolizing our friendship. It's no marriage proposal, just a friendly reminder to wear on our fingers. Get it? Friendly reminder! Okay, maybe I'm getting too silly.

Moving on 3 days later when Ahsoka returns where Ani and I are excited to see her. "I'll see you in your room after I get cleaned up." She said wiping off some of the dirt from her body. I nodded in agreement and prepared myself for "the event". This has to be special and I don't have a clue what I will say. I get nervous just thinking about it! I hope Skyguy will buy me some time.


	12. Chapter 12

"You've got this Bekah! You've got this Bekah!" I said to myself pacing back and forth. "Just say how you feel and promise friendship forever." Now I think I grasp how some feel about proposing or dating. It's nerve wreaking! But the best thing to do is be yourself instead of trying to be someone you're not. This isn't a marriage proposal or a date, but it's special and shouldn't be taken lightly.

Ahsoka enters the room nice and clean. I put my hands behind my back hiding the rings and smile nervously.

"What's wrong? You look nervous." She asked.

"Me? Nervous? Not at all!" I said showing it more.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"No! I'm very nervous!"

I felt like I was getting ready to have a meltdown with the tears flowing forcefully and I had no control over my voice. Ahsoka knelt beside me and tried to calm me down.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked.

"I think so." I said trying to breathe normally.

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, ever since we met I felt we'd be special friends and we are." I said starting my speech.

"Ahsoka, I want this bond of ours to last forever! Even if we are close or far, in sickness and in health, at war or at peace, in victory and in defeat, anytime, anywhere we will always be friends."

I take her hand and put the ring on her left ring finger.

"What does this mean?" She asked.

"This ring will be a symbol of our friendship, just like the one I'm wearing." I said showing mine.

"I don't know what to say." She said starting to smile.

"I do. Thank you Ahsoka!" I said falling into her arms.

"You're welcome Rebekah!" She said embracing me.

With that hug we made a vow to love each other as friends no matter what comes our way. To seal the deal I kissed Ahsoka on the forehead. We smiled at each other in silence for a moment because we were lost for words. But our smiles did the talking. Never in my life have I felt such joy! In that moment the shackles fell off because there was no need for darkness to hinder my life. The bitterness, anger, and rage are no more.

"Did you see that?" I asked looking at my wrists.

"Yeah, that's amazing." She said in shock.

The shackles dissolve into nothing leaving me in freedom. Without knowing, Future Ahsoka is watching this scene take place. She smiles and makes herself scarce. Our moment was interrupted by a call from Anakin.

"Ahsoka, get ready to depart to Mon Cala! The Separatists are stirring up trouble there and..."

"It looks like I'm drafted." She said interrupting him.

"You better wear scuba gear: it's going to be wet." He added.

"I want to sit this one out Ahsoka. I'm not fond of the ocean." I said.

"You were going to stay here anyway." She said getting up.

"Come back safely." I said giving her a hug.

"I always do." She said leaving.

I felt good, for now anyway. In the back of my mind I knew depression would hit me like a ton of bricks at any time. Still, I embraced what happiness I felt and soaked in the moment that just passed. Laying down, snuggling my Ahsoka plush toy felt like heaven to me because it was peaceful and relaxing.

For a moment I was asleep and that's when I fell into a dream. Surrounded by smoke I heard nothing but a heartbeat. A dagger lay on the floor with blood: both red and green. Whose blood is it? Mine and Ahsoka's? That's when I find a stab wound in my chest dripping blood slowing even though my heart was punctured. A trail of red and green blood pointed north so I followed it. I felt dizzy and weak, but I kept going.

At the end of the trail I find Ahsoka gasping for air with the same stab wound as mine. I kneel down to her and place my hand on the wound. It sent a stabbing pain through my heart so I quickly moved my hand there out of reflex. Ahsoka's blood mixed with mine symbolizing that she lives in my heart forever. Now she does the same thing with my blood and she smiles for a second then dies. I lie next to her and embrace her dead body. As gross as it may sound I couldn't care less. If a loved one died and you were at the scene, wouldn't you embrace him/her?

I wake up in shock and look at my chest for blood. Of course since it was a dream I was fine, but I'm still panicked. I sit down and think about my dream to figure out what it means. The dagger, blood, smoke, a heartbeat, Ahsoka with the same stab wound as me, all of it must add up to something. "Maybe it has something to do with our covenant?" I thought. Suddenly, I feel an ache in my heart and at the same time Ahsoka feels the same ache.

"What's wrong Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said with a smile.

Ahsoka is confused why she felt that, but goes on with the mission while I continue to meditate on this vision. So many memories flash back in my mind like a movie of me and Ahsoka. I cry tears of joy and sorrow because she has given me the very thing I want yet I'll have to leave when the time comes. That ache grows and I can hear myself crying inside. Then screams of agony pierce my ears like needles. Why is this bond torture?

"Need some help?" A voice asked.

I open my eyes and see Future Ahsoka which makes my heart stop for a moment.

"Don't startle me like that!" I said almost falling back.

"Sorry, but you seem confused." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"A little. What does my vision mean?" I asked.

"What makes you think I know?" She wondered.

"I believe you're the one giving me these dreams." I said jumping to conclusions.

"You are right. That vision means even if Ahsoka dies, she will always be in here." She said moving her hand to my heart.

"I can sense there is a lot of pain in here. There are dangers of a wounded heart and one is suicide meaning you kill yourself." She warned.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because the pain is too great to bear so you end your life." She answered.

I remembered I'd do that if I ever leave this place or if Ahsoka dies. Living life has become hard with my depression or wounded heart. So ending my life would end my pain or at least that's what I think.

"Don't kill yourself, there is light at the end of the tunnel. I know you're in pain, but hold on. Remember, courage is when you're in pain but you keep on living anyway."

Future Ahsoka fades away and I lay my tired body to rest. I look at my ring and think of Ahsoka. Really, she's the only reason I keep on living because she gave me friendship. The very thing I was dying for! Why can't I get that in the real world? I guess it's because people know I'm not like them just by looking at me. The goofy glasses and smile are a dead giveaway. But should people love me in spite of how I look? Duh! They should love you for who you are!


	13. Chapter 13

Finally Ahsoka gets a week off! So with that said, I follow her wherever she goes. Well, not everywhere exactly. She has a few things to do before hanging with me and that I understand. Meanwhile I look around the temple for small chores to do. Everyone seems to be doing well and there seems to be nothing to do. Barriss walks up to me seeing I have nothing to do.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I could be better. It seems being around Ahsoka takes the pain away." I said.

"She will be back. You know that right?"

"Yes, I just want to find comfort before this pain gets worse."

"What pain are you feeling?"

"Depression, I don't know how or why I got it. All I know is I feel it in here." I said putting my hand on my heart.

Barriss didn't know what to think about this. All she knew to do was keep me company till Ahsoka arrives.

"I'm sorry you're going through this." She said showing empathy.

"Thanks. I'm hoping one day I will feel better, but that may never happen." I sighed.

Barriss wraps her arm around me and leads me to my room. "Do you want me to stay till Ahsoka comes back?" She asked. "I guess." I said sitting down. We didn't really talk at all because none of us knew what to say. Sometimes silence is the best response to someone going through a hard time. Just being there says a lot itself.

When I doze off Barriss lays me down gently and covers me up. She leaves trying not to wake me up. Knowing there's nothing for me to do till Ahsoka returns I just sleep the day away. I'd do that back home a lot since no one needs me and there's nothing for me to do. Also depression sucks the life out of you leaving you with no energy to do anything. It basically tells you to go die.

From sunset to sunrise I lay there planning on sleeping the next day away unless Ahsoka comes in to wake me up. So far she's been caught up doing who knows what. I suddenly get the idea of running away because I feel Ahsoka has abandoned me. So I use the gem to get a pencil and a sheet of paper to write a note. I write:

 _Dear Ahsoka,_

 _I ran away because I felt abandoned by you. I'm still on Coruscant because there is NO way I'm going back to earth! My dad is probably still mad at me, my mom may be upset with me, and my brother may be disappointed in me. It hurts when your own family doesn't understand the depth of your pain. Everyone is busy doing their own thing ignoring the problems of the world. I wish I could show them all of the pain inside me without having to rip my heart out of my chest. Maybe it'd be best if I did just die so I wouldn't be a burden to anyone. So, goodbye my one and only friend!_

 _Farewell,_

 _Rebekah aka the burden_

I pack my things and wear a Jedi cloak to hide my sad face from the world. I run outside into the big city not knowing where I was going. All I know is I'm a runaway. What do runaways do? They keep running till they die or till they get caught by someone. Maybe I will find a small place to crash, but I'd rather keep on running.

When Ahsoka returns she finds the note on my mat and contacts Rex to form a search and rescue squad for me. They split up for better chances of finding me, but Ahsoka goes alone. She feels terrible for allowing this to happen so she takes most of the responsibility on her shoulders. Oh yeah, I left the Comlink back at the temple so no one can contact me.

Not only are the Clones involved, the police droids are involved as well to help make the search easier and quicker. As I walk in the huge city I notice the search party looking for me so I remain as casual as possible. That worked, but if I come across Ahsoka it'll be over. Knowing there were Clones looking for me I assumed she formed that team to look for me. However it didn't convince my clouded mind or wounded heart.

I find an abandon home so I head inside it. The place was kind of dusty: it had no furniture or light. Whatever was built into the building was all there was. I sat in a corner for a moment to catch my breath and search my feelings. Tears streamed down my face instantly knowing nothing will ever get better and Ahsoka is probably mad at me. Running away now seemed like the worst mistake I made, but it was too late to turn around now.

As I cry I try to remain as silent as I can. I see Clones running around outside searching for me. One comes in so I hide under a box big enough for me. The Clone mistakes the box as a piece of furniture so he moves on. I remove the box when he leaves and I breathe in fresh air. That's when I see a silhouette of Ahsoka just outside the building. She walks in sensing my presence as I cowered into a corner.

"I know you're in here. You can't hide forever, I feel your sorrow." She said trying to bring me out of my hiding spot.

I feel tears coming and the urge to leap out of the dark. My heart breaks in my chest as I fall into her arms feeling sorry. I wept for 5 minutes as Ahsoka held me. She takes me back to the temple even after causing trouble.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka." I sighed.

"It's over now, I'm just glad you are safe and no harm was done." She said with a smile.

"Not that you can see." I moaned.

"I'm sorry you felt abandoned, but if I put those things after you then it'd cause more stress." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. Can we hang together now?" I asked.

"Of course, we've got time."

We head back into the temple and spend the rest of the day together. A lot of points in my life I wanted to run away because I hated being at home with the chaos there. Even if nothing is happening chaos is rapid in my head. For some reason just being away from home or if no one's there I feel at peace. I'm free! I don't have to worry about wondering if my parents or brother will judge me. No one will be looking over my shoulder to watch everything I'm doing.

There are days I wish I could live on my own without having to deal with family trauma and just enjoy life with good friends.


	14. Chapter 14

That ended quicker than expected. Ahsoka leaves for Kiros to help her people from Zygerrian slavers alongside Anakin and Obi-Wan. This was one of my favorite arcs in The Clone Wars other than the Mortis Trilogy. I have so many I love I might as well say I love them all. Mostly the episodes with Ahsoka, but anyway let's move on.

After a nice rest I feel better, for now anyway. In my room I decide to come up with my own set of fighting moves. Why? I'm bored! One starts out with two punches and a kick like Mario's "A Button" attack set. Next I try a rapid kick like Captain Falcon or Sheik. That didn't go well as I thought, but I didn't quit. I try a run and jump attack: run, jump, and punch. Then I run and move both arms out like the Werehog to brush my enemies aside (if there were any).

"Whew! That was fun." I said panting.

After a 10 minute break I look around the temple for a nice run. Just outside it there's a walk all around the temple where I can run around this place. From the entrance and back I run as fast as I can. In no time I was running out of zip but I sprinted to the entrance and stopped. Once I recovered I head back to my room. It seems doing this helped keep my mind off the pain, but not for long.

"Maybe if I find a lot of things to do then I'll feel good." I thought.

One thing I've always wanted to try was singing, but I'd have to find a quiet place. I look for a way to the roof since that seemed like a good place. When I reach the top I sit down at a nice spot facing the sun. I started singing "Unbreakable" by Fireflight because that song was and is my favorite. Then I sung some by Skillet and Plumb. Once my voice reached its limit for today I just gazed at the sky.

I take a deep breath and soak in the moment. The wind in my hair, the light from the sun beaming on me, and the speeders passing by felt great. If only Ahsoka were next to me then this would be perfect. I should invite her to come up here when she comes back. That would make this experience better! But I can't stay up here forever because the Jedi might wonder where I am. So I keep track of time mentally.

After 5 minutes I return to my room and suddenly feel a knife going deeper into my heart. In that moment Ahsoka was being tortured by the Zygerrian. I fell to my knees crying in pain clinching my chest. My cries get louder and draw attention to anyone nearby. A medic is called and I'm taken to the medical center.

I black out at the scene and wake up in what appears to be the same room I've been in the last time I was taken. A medical droid comes in and scans my body. I did my best to remain still, but like always there's a little movement.

"I must need an upgrade, it appears you have a knife in your chest but there's no stab wound." The droid reported.

He leaves the room to get an actual doctor since he thinks he's having problems himself. This gets me on the edge of a panic attack. But Dark Ahsoka did throw her dagger in that dark void in my chest. Still, why am I not dead? What's going on?

A woman doctor walks in and examines my chest. As awkward as it may sound doctors have to check anywhere the patient is hurting. "Does this hurt?" She asked pushing in several places on my chest. One spot hurt which is where my heart is. She decides to do an x-ray the old fashioned way since the droid supposedly failed. Once the x-ray is done, I head back to my hospital room.

Waiting impatiently for the results the doctor comes in after a dreaded 10 minute wait. "It appears you are okay. You're not making this up are you?" She asked. "No! I'd never let others go through trouble because of me unless it was out of my control." I answered. The doctor seemed to believe me, but I feel she doesn't. She decides to do a few more tests on me to get to the bottom of this. First is a CT scan which picks up strange energy in my chest (heart).

"What is this?" The doctor asked Yoda.

"Dark energy, it is." He replied.

"How did it get there?" She asked.

"Ask Rebekah I will." Yoda said walking to my room.

Yoda enters, but I have to sit on the side of the bed to see him. I smile because he's so tiny and kind of cute.

"Yes master Yoda?" I wondered.

"This dark energy: where did it come from?" He asked.

"I assume from a dark togruta I encountered on a strange planet." I replied.

"How did you get there?"

"It's a long story, but here it goes."

I explain to master Yoda how I got there and what Dark Ahsoka did to me. He seemed to understand, but a little confused as well. One thing he did know was that Ahsoka might be able to figure this out because she was able to push the darkness out of me. With that said, I wait in here for Ahsoka.

Hours are spent looking at the heart monitor next to me. I never sleep well in hospitals even if they are in a galaxy far, far way. This anxious feeling creeps in each time I see myself hooked up in a place like this. It feels like I'm on my death bed even though I know I'm not.

An unexpected turn of events, Ahsoka is sent to Mandalor with Senator Amidala for a peace conference. They said it would not be long, but I end up waiting a whole day for her return. In times like this nightmares love to edge their way into my head.

I find myself in a cold, dark place with fog in the air. What's up with the cold, dark, and foggy places? I don't know. By surveying the area I see walls all around me with an open roof to look at the moon and stars. In the black trees I see glowing yellow eyes appear everywhere. A black figure comes out with a dagger (dead giveaway) and shows herself as Dark Ahsoka.

"I thought you threw that away." I said shivering.

"I can create one at a time." She said sliding her finger on an edge.

As I step back she gets closer till my back hits a wall. I fall into a sitting position holding my legs and looking up into the demon's glowing yellow eyes. Dark Ahsoka kneels down and moves her hand over me. Suddenly I'm chained to a wall with my hands stretched out and legs hanging. She looks at me with an evil grin and points the tip of her dagger on my chest. I feel it being pushed a little, and then the tip pierces my skin which gets me scared.

"Inside where no one can see: a dagger is slowly going deeper till it reaches the heart and beyond each passing day." She explained pushing the dagger in a bit more.

Blood begins to drip from the wound and I feel faint. It hurts to breathe with the dagger in my chest leading to my heart. Tears stream down my face and I gasp for air. Now the final blow: Dark Ahsoka forces the dagger its way through my heart and finds pleasure in it. I draw my last breath and my head hangs from my shoulders.

I wake up nearly breathless and my heartrate accelerates from 70 to 150 in about a second. The doctor comes in and tries to relax me with an injection. It didn't knock me out like that last one. Now it's down to 90 and I'm somewhat relaxed. "Ahsoka will be here shortly." She reported. I take a deep breath and let it out slow as I lay my head back down.

So the dagger Dark Ahsoka threw into the dark void in my chest goes deeper as times passes. What happens when it reaches my heart? Why is she so keen on it? I hope Ahsoka will find the answers using the Force. But does the Force work that way?


	15. Chapter 15

Ahsoka walks in seeing me as a wreak as usual. At least I'm not wrapped in bandages like Naruto after his fight with Sasuke, but that's a different story.

"Master Yoda said there's dark energy in here?" Ahsoka asked pointing to my heart.

"Yes, but I think I know what it is." I said.

"Go on."

"The dagger Dark Ahsoka threw into the dark void in my chest goes deeper till it reaches my heart." I explained.

"What happens then?" She wondered.

"I'm not sure, but Yoda said you would be able to find out more about this using the Force right?" I thought.

"Something like that. Hold still."

Ahsoka places one hand on my forehead and the other on my heart. She closes her eyes and allows the Force to move through her and into me. I feel something move inside me, but the pain is stronger. A vision enters Ahsoka's mind: she sees me with a dagger in my heart trying to live, but it's impossible to bring myself to do anything. Dark Ahsoka is behind me enjoying my suffering and Ahsoka is saddened at the scene.

In the real world, she still searches for answers. Next she sees black creatures with red eyes whispering in my ears and tempting me with a knife. Snakes sliver all over my body and one of them injects poison by biting my left shoulder. When Ahsoka hears the breathing of Darth Vader (she doesn't know that yet) she faints in a scream of panic.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled waking up.

The doctor rushes in and feels for a pulse. By the looks of it she's just unconscious. I wait for her to wake up so she can tell me what she saw. After a few minutes pass, Ahsoka gets back on her feet but she feels dizzy from whatever hit her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think I know what's going on." She said.

She explains the visions she experienced and what made her faint. I'm speechless! Also clueless, what does it all mean? Does Dark Ahsoka just enjoy my pain? Why are those demons tempting me with a knife? The snakes, what does the poison do? After moments of silence, I remember Future Ahsoka mention suicide and how the pain I feel can lead to it.

"I bet someone or something wants me dead, but I feel there's something missing." I thought.

"That someone you call 'Dark Ahsoka' may be the one who wants you dead, but I agree. I feel there's a missing piece of this puzzle."

"Perhaps turn to the dark side?" I thought.

"That happened, but you are free from the darkness."

"What about those 'snakes' you mentioned?" I asked.

"She probably wants you back, but together we can fight this shadow haunting you." Ahsoka said confidently.

"Let's hope so." I said.

Ahsoka lets me rest while she attends a boring mission that turns out to be exciting. Obi-Wan 'dies' by Rako Hardeen, but this does worry me because I may have changed the timeline. So Yoda informs me that Obi-Wan is alive, but tells me to not let Anakin and Ahsoka know. Rako (Obi-Wan) is in prison and escapes with a few bounty hunters. One of them is Cad Bane. Anakin and Ahsoka track them down, but they end up escaping again.

Obi-Wan passes the test in The Box to help with the plot to kidnap the Chancellor so he can foil it. While he gives his speech, Ahsoka and I visit with Senator Amidala.

"Were you shocked my friend?" I asked.

"You can say that. I'm just glad Master Kenobi is safe." She said smiling.

"You two have grown closer since the last time we met." Padme said.

"We're like sisters!" I said pulling Ahsoka closer.

"I wouldn't say that, but okay." She said about to laugh.

This moment about brought tears to my eyes because it felt wonderful being with Ahsoka in a peaceful moment. Well, almost peaceful. The Jedi Knights have to deal with the bounty hunters and Dooku. We all know he escapes and the Jedi survive. Unless you haven't seen The Clone Wars then I spoiled it for you.

Once the sun sets and the moon rises I decide to crash for the night. Ahsoka stays up with her master for a while, but I'm beat from the day. Suddenly, something wakes me up in the night. I look around and find shadows creeping in my room. At the top of my lungs I scream for help. Thankfully, Ahsoka was nearby and ran to my aid.

"What's happening!?" She asked preparing herself.

"Shadows are moving!" I panicked.

Ahsoka looks around and doesn't see them.

"There's nothing here." She said looking around.

"How can you not see them?" I said still panicking.

"It must be the torments in your mind." She guessed.

"You're probably right." I said trying to relax.

Ahsoka kneels by me and pets my forehead to calm me down. Instantly I fall asleep and she does the same. However, the terrors of the night continued so I crawled to Ahsoka and lay right beside her. She goes with it and we nod off. The next day I overhear about Darth Maul's return and he and Savage are working together. That shook me yet again because I fear I somehow messed up the timeline. But it had nothing to do with me so I'm good.

The chase for these two goes on and we lose a good Jedi, the duchess, and Pre Visla (a bad guy obviously). When time came to leave for Onderon I was able to go with Ahsoka. Yay! She promised to be more on guard and keep me close. In a forest we encounter a resistance with their leader Steela and Lux JUST so happens to be a part of it.

"Lux, it's good to see you." Ahsoka said smiling.

"It's good to see you too Ahsoka." He said returning a smile.

"Oh yes, it's good to see you Mr. Bonteri." I said sarcastically.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" She asked pushing me.

We head to a quiet place to talk and I get this sick feeling it'll be painful.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"Problem? He tried to kiss you back there on Raxus! If you two even think of 'fooling' around I will tell Skyguy about it!" I whispered in anger.

"It won't happen again. Besides, the Jedi ways are sacred to me."

I take a deep breath and fall into Ahsoka's arms.

"I trust you." I said relaxing myself.

"Thanks." She said letting go.

We head back to the group and follow them. The three Jedi teach the resistance how to destroy tanks and Destroyers. When Ahsoka talks about them I notice Lux looking at her in a romantic way. I bump him and wiggle my index finger like Sonic. "Rebekah, how about you try?" She suggested. I catch a droid bomb and throw one. It makes it and disables the droid.

"Bingo! I did it! First try!" I boasted.

"Don't get cocky." Lux said taking one.

He throws it and it bounces off. I try my best not to laugh hard, but I giggle a bit. "Try again." I said through my giggles. Ahsoka gives him another go and he does it. With that done we head for the tanks. I pass on this because I'm not physically capable, but I watch. Lux feels a little proud knowing I'm not going to show off.

Once we learn our techniques we put them into action. I manage to help destroy Destroyers, but I'm held back a lot due to my physical abilities lacking. In the back lines I nearly breakdown from the loud noises, but Future Ahsoka puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles. It's like she's my guardian angel or something.

When the fight dissipates, we head into the city and have a secret meeting on how we can bring peace to Onderon. I stay close to Ahsoka as much as I can so Lux won't have a chance to "make a move" on her. Once the meeting is over, Anakin and Obi-Wan are called back to Coruscant and I have a chance to go back. What will I do? Stay or go?


	16. Chapter 16

"I think it's best you go with masters Kenobi and Skywalker." Ahsoka suggested.

"But I want to stay with you!" I said about to cry.

"I want you safe Rebekah. I'll be back in no time, I promise!" She said smiling.

I give her a hug and take off with Anakin and Obi-Wan. One thing I hated was leaving her with that Lux kid! But I think Skyguy made it clear to "remember your purpose" so I think it'll be well. Ahsoka knows to follow her master's teachings: purpose comes before feelings. Easier said than done, for me anyway.

Once we arrive on Coruscant, I meditate to figure out what this dagger is going to do to me if or when it reaches my heart. You'd think death, but this is a spiritual matter. Would my spirit die? But how is that possible? My spirit is eternal so that scratches that possibility off. One option comes to mind to figure this out: asking God. Yes I'm a Christian and I'm not ashamed to say that.

"God, I don't know what's happening to me. Will I die if Ahsoka dies? You know I'm in a lot of pain and why You haven't healed me is a question I want answered. Why do You let your children suffer?" I pleaded.

I wept as I prayed and I felt I've allowed all of this to happen. In a way that's true, but I didn't plan to have this "curse" upon me. I didn't choose depression it chose me! As I go on in life the pain worsens in my heart. Just living is a chore! Getting out of bed is like trying to lift a 100 pound weight. Any harsh word cuts like a knife to the heart.

Life is hard, whether you are in reality or fantasy. But you have people willing to stick by you. They are out there! However, the 15 year old me doesn't think so. She hurts inside and is dying for a friend. Ahsoka has been the one all this way, but for how long?

Meanwhile on Onderon, peace and victory are near. Steela is however close to death: Ahsoka tries to help her but is shot in the left shoulder. This came as a vision to me and for a moment I thought she was shot through the heart. But it turns out to be a mere shoulder wound. I faint in a mix of relief and panic. I crawl into my mat, cover myself up, and snuggle my Ahsoka plush toy. In a matter of moments, I fell asleep to wait for my friend's return.

When she arrived it was nighttime so she let me sleep. She quietly kissed me on the forehead and told me, "Sweet dreams Rebekah". When the sun rose Ahsoka had to teach Younglings with Yoda. But before that, she spent some time with me.

"You were wounded in battle, were you?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" She wondered.

"I had a vision of you getting shot in the shoulder, but for a moment I thought it was through your heart." I explained.

"It was close, but I've been through worse." She said smiling.

"I bet. I'm just glad you're okay." I said reaching out for a hug.

Ahsoka accepted and I felt loved. She then had to leave, but I was okay with it. For now anyway, wait till my depression kicks in. I decide to walk around the temple to see if I'm needed. Obviously, I'm never needed! Not even at my own home! Maybe I should have tried to get on that mission.

But if I did then I may have jeopardized it because Ahsoka gets captured by pirates led by Hondo. The Younglings rescue her through a traveling carnival by playing the acrobats. Then they have to rescue themselves from General Grevious and of course Ahsoka kicks butt. She is the best! When she returns I see pride in her eyes after leading Younglings. She used to be one and now she's seeing herself being the master.

Before we know it Ahsoka just might be a Jedi Knight! What an honor it'd be to see her go from Padawan to a shining Jedi Knight. She deserves it after the trials she's been through! One thing comes to mind however, is it worth it? Going through war, surviving it, and then becoming a Jedi? To some, yes, but to me I'm not sure.

We all know, well the up-to-date Star Wars fans know what becomes of the Jedi and the Republic. It's sad! I wish that wasn't the case, but it is what it is. That hurts me a lot! I love the Jedi and hate what becomes of them. Both sides are corrupt just like in the real world. The trouble is wondering if one is right. To me, none of them are. So I choose to follow what is right, not what I think is right.

I'm not perfect, but I do my best. So does Ahsoka. I think in this time we feel conflicted wondering if we are fighting on the right side. What if we're just being used for someone's personal gain?


	17. Chapter 17

Jedi are told that attachments are dangerous because they can lead to the dark side. For me Ahsoka has been a joy even though the pain of depression nags at me every now and then. I can see why the Jedi don't want to form attachments since if those you love die before you then it'll cause grief and anger. If they were killed then you'd want revenge like Boba when Mace killed Jango. Still, it's part of being human to deal with those emotions.

I fight depression because over the years sorrow's blade cut me to the heart many times and formed a deeper sorrow. Rage rises up in me like a roaring fire due to lack of patience and understanding. Fear is something I can never seem to completely fend off: like a strong wind it's impossible to push through. These are the demons I wrestle with every day.

What Ahsoka deals with I could only guess, but I wouldn't doubt she fights sorrow like I do. She needs to let the tears out some way, somehow. It can help ease some of the pain she feels. When she hurts it hurts me as if we're connected. Holding her in my arms in times of pain are some of the best times because we draw closer.

"Ahsoka, how are you?" I asked catching up with her.

"I'm fine, what about you?" She asked.

"Better now that I'm with you." I said putting my arm around her.

"What if you were not with me?" She asked.

"Then I'd be in my room crying." I said almost laughing.

We walk around the halls of the temple enjoying each other's company until Anakin calls for her. I stare out the window with the sun shining on the big city. Coruscant, well the Jedi Temple feels like another home to me. I love the Jedi here and the place is huge. You can wander around for hours!

The warmth of the sun soaks into my skin and it feels refreshing. But knowing I can't stare at the window forever I head elsewhere before I get lost in thought. Still looking through windows as I walk I see Republic ships leave with Anakin and Ahsoka. It saddened me she didn't say goodbye so I just head to my room. I fall flat on my face crying because I felt hurt.

A few moments later, I hear an explosion nearby and it startles me. I run out to find what's going on and it appears someone bombed the temple. But how? This place is secure and no one but the Jedi (and me) are allowed in. Anakin and Ahsoka return to figure this mess out.

"Forgive me, but this is an emergency." She said running to me.

"It's okay. Be careful." I said giving her a hug.

Ahsoka runs with Anakin and I wander around the temple. Maybe I can find a clue to the mystery. Barriss walks by me smiling as a way of saying "hi" so I smiled back. Without watching where I was going I bump into Tarkin. I look at him with the face of rage because I strongly disagree with him. It makes me happier that he blows up with the Death Star.

"Watch where you're going child." Tarkin said pushing me off.

I watch him walk away and growl at him. Then I squish my two fingers between his body in the distance. I'm so childish! Moving on I overhear something about "nano droids" causing the explosion. What's more, someone had them inside his/her body. A live bomb! This gets weirder and weirder.

As night falls, Anakin and Ahsoka go where the one responsible for this attack is. Well, they think so anyway. This girl who goes by the name Letta supposedly injected the nano droids into her husband. With the evidence of those droids, she is placed under arrest. What's tragic: is that we lost a few Jedi in the attack.

I joined the funeral with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Barriss. It was sad even though I knew none of them. Once it was over, I walk with them and Tarkin comes in to bad mouth the Jedi. When Ahsoka tries to be defensive, Anakin encourages her to go with Barriss and I follow her.

"Every time I think about this, I feel conflicted. It's hard not to let feelings turn into attachment and pain." Ahsoka said feeling low.

"I feel the same way." I said jumping in.

It's a shame Jedi are taught to just "shove" their feelings down and move past it. Doing this only hurts you more and I learn that the hard way. How do you think I got into the condition I'm in? If you don't deal with your emotions then they will surly come out once it gets harder to bear them.

Ahsoka is called to meet with Letta in her cell and I go with her. The Clones say it is okay for me to come along so I stand by my friend and wait for her. I sense an uneasy feeling and that's when Letta is being Force choked by someone. Ahsoka tries to stop it, but Letta falls to the ground dead. I felt time stood still as I watched the Clones arrest my best friend.

"Commander Tano, you are under arrest." Said the Clone pointing a gun to her head.

"No, no. I did not do this!" Ahsoka pleaded.

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I wanted to speak, but no words could exit my mouth. Sorrow and rage stir up inside seeing Ahsoka fall apart and lose trust in a blink of an eye. To make matters worse, Tarkin comes in and puts the blame on her.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!?" I yelled in a loud dark voice.

I lifted my hand and started to Force choke him. This shocked Ahsoka and the Clones. They wanted to shoot, but my friend told them no. Instead she hugs me from behind. Suddenly, I feel love take over and I let go. My body falls to the floor and I'm taken to my room.

"Ah-soka... . Don't do this." I murmured.

Anakin tried to get in, but under Tarkin's orders he can't. UGH! I hate that guy! Poor Ahsoka is in pain! Her heart is breaking seeing everyone she trusted turn on her. I want to see her and hold her tightly. I'm a witness and she didn't kill Letta, but Tarkin would take it as "biased" since I'm close to Ahsoka.

On the run when she found a key to her cell, Clones chase her down like they are after a murderer. Anakin pleads to his Padawan to stop running, but she goes on to prove her innocence. Why is the Republic doing this? They know better! Ahsoka would NEVER kill unless in self-defense. The values of the Jedi are sacred to her. Maybe I can convince them of the truth.


	18. Chapter 18

I go and talk with the Jedi Council myself to defend Ahsoka. When I arrive I'm out of breath from running. "What is it child?" Plo asked. I hold up my hand meaning "wait" and walk to the center of the room.

"I can prove Ahsoka's innocence." I said still catching my breath.

"How?" Mace asked.

"I'm a witness! I saw what happened and Ahsoka did not kill Letta! Someone else is framing my friend!" I stated.

"How can we trust that you are telling the truth?" He asked.

"I was there master Windu!" I cried.

The holo video plays seeing Ahsoka "killing" Letta. "This clearly states that Ahsoka Tano is guilty of murder. I clinch my fists and begin to feel anger rise in me.

"You know better! Ahsoka would NEVER do this! She's out there trying to prove her innocence and in the end I KNOW you will REGRET accusing her! She trusted you, I trusted you! Now I see where this is heading." I walked away leaving my statement at that.

The Jedi all look at each other in confusion and disappointment in me. I began to dislike them after seeing how they really don't trust Ahsoka or me. The temple started to not feel like a home anymore because of the way the Republic and the Jedi are heading. It's breaking my heart!

Meanwhile, Ahsoka teams up with Ventress since they have a mutual understanding. Count Dooku was ordered to kill his apprentice by lord Sidious and therefore Ventress felt betrayed just as Ahsoka did by the Jedi. Betrayal hurts, especially if it's by someone you trusted your life with.

Barriss tells Ahsoka of a location that can lead to proving her innocence, but it leads to a fight against Ventress (really Barriss using the mask to hide her face) and Ahsoka falls into a warehouse of nano droids. Wolf, one of the Clones stuns her and seeing her there gets them suspicious. I'm notified by Rex to come to the meeting since I'm a close friend. Padme will come, but not now since she's preparing.

Anakin is pacing back and forth and it only makes me and Ahsoka more anxious. I wrap my arm around her and sense the pain she feels. These wounds may never heal. When we hear the signal we ride to the next floor where Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu, Koon, and Mundi are waiting. Watching this gets me tensed up seeing Ahsoka being prosecuted verbally by the Jedi.

Why are they so blind? Ahsoka is only getting hurt and losing her trust. I wouldn't doubt it if she died at the scene because of her broken heart. Seeing this makes me think the Jedi don't care for anyone's feelings. I love Ahsoka and want what's best for her.

"This is madness! You already know what to say just SAY IT!" I yelled.

Ahsoka turns to me with the pain in her eyes. All I hear is a breeze mumbling the voices, but when I hear them expel her from the Jedi Order I feel the dagger pushed all the way to my heart. I fall to my knees in pain and cry as they state her Padawan status will be stripped from her as well as forfeit all rank and privileges in the grand army of the Republic.

"Hence forth, you are now banned from the Jedi Order." Mudi stated.

Those words continued to echo in my head as well as Ahsoka's. I go with her to her cell as comfort from this trauma. Holding her in my arms was painful yet peaceful. "I'm so sorry Ahsoka." I said petting the back of her head. She sighed, but remained silent for a while.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm with you always my dear friend, even beyond the end. If you must cry, go ahead." I said about to cry myself.

"No, now is not the time. I have to be strong if I'm going to defend myself." She said trying to be firm.

"Very well, but I'll be by your side wherever you go." I said bringing her close.

Padme enters through the cell door and sits by Ahsoka leaving her next to me and the Senator. "Forgive me if I'm not optimistic. I thought I was a part of that order. Everyone I know has betrayed me." Ahsoka said lowering her head. "Not everyone." Padme said smiling. That helped a little, but the pain still runs deep. I stand: well sit by Ahsoka till she goes to trial.

When that time comes I'm allowed to watch, but I can't stand for Ahsoka since Tarkin knows my reasons are "biased". Padme is the defendant Tarkin is the prosecutor, Palpatine as the judge, and the Jedi and Senators as the jury. I'm just there watching as usual. When prosecution comes up, Tarkin says that Ahsoka will be given a punishment under the full extent of the law. Including, penalty of death!


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile Anakin is trying to get answers starting with Ventress who was with Ahsoka. While it may have been an ugly meeting, Skyguy was able to get one more suspect: Barriss Offee. But why would she be responsible? What gain would there be in attacking your own home? Sad to say, Barriss' vison has been distorted from the war and she sees the Jedi as the enemy.

I'll admit, after a while I do question my beliefs every now and then. Living as a Christian my whole life not knowing what a life without Jesus was like got me curious about the "dark side". I wondered if I chose what I believe myself and not by force from my parents. In the end, I did choose to follow Jesus by my own free will. As for Jedi, they are taken to the temple as kids and are trained to become Jedi Knights.

We are free to choose our own path, but we are not free from the consequences of our choices. Unfortunately for Barriss it's going to cost her a long time in prison. Not to mention her choice caused pain to Ahsoka and nearly brought her to death.

Just before the Chancellor was about to announce Ahsoka's fate, Anakin walks in with Barriss Offee and declares her as a traitor. The pain in my friend's eyes was unbearable to look at. Hearing Barriss' reasons made mine and Ahsoka's heart sink. My friend is proven innocent, but she is left with one of the deepest scars of rejection.

I run to Ahsoka outside the court room and hold her tight. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this." I said about to cry. "It's okay, it's over now." She said petting the back of my head. I know she's trying to relax me and push the pain aside so I go along with it. Still, I can feel her falling apart inside.

When the dagger made its way through my heart, it remains there unless I find a way to "pull it out". If I can find out how to then the wound can start to heal. However, it will form as a scar with it being a deep hurt. Your spiritual being cannot die because it is eternal, but it can be hurt and one day spend eternity in heaven or hell. That all depends on your choice: who will you serve?

The moment of truth has arrived: we gather together in the council room and give Ahsoka a chance to come back. The look on her face is full of sorrow and uncertainty. It's like the light she once had in her eyes blew out. She reaches for the braid she wears, but folds it in Anakin's hand. My heart sank knowing this was the end of our journey.

"I'm sorry master, but I'm not coming back." She said with tears in her eyes.

Ahsoka walks away slowly leaving us all in shock and despair. Anakin runs after her and I chase him. All the way to the stair case she finally stops and the two get to close this.

"Why are you doing this?" Anakin asked.

"The council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?" Ahsoka asked.

"What about me? I believed in you I stood by you!"

"I know you believe in me Anakin, and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer, not now."

Ahsoka turned her face away from Anakin's trying to hold her tears. The look in her eyes broke me: I knew she was at her breaking point.


	20. Chapter 20

"The Jedi Order is your life! You can't just throw it away like this, Ahsoka you are making a mistake!" Anakin pleaded.

"Maybe? But I have to sort this out on my own, without the council, and without you." Ahsoka said turning away.

I was choking up watching this. I couldn't imagine what my friend was feeling with leaving all she worked for behind. But why? Is it because of how the Jedi treated her in this situation? I wouldn't doubt it, but what about forgiveness? I guess there comes a point in life where we have to move on from where we were to a new destination.

"I understand, more than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order." Anakin confessed.

"I know." Ahsoka said turning her head.

Now she walks away and Skyguy and I watch her. But I get the urge to dash after her. Anakin lets me go because he knows I need to get closer myself. I stop her on the stair case and we hang there. She does her best to look at me, but I wrap my arm around her and say, "It's okay, you can let all of the tears out now. Just let it all go, there's no need to 'be strong'."

Ahsoka buries her face in my shoulder and cries. My clothes are getting wet, but I don't care because my friend needs to heal. I wrap my arms around her and begin to cry. In this sweet embrace, we begin to heal as tears flow from our eyes. It feels like hours, but it was only 10 minutes. Once we wipe away our tears we realize how much better we feel.

"I feel better, thank you." Ahsoka said smiling at me.

"You're welcome. Crying can actually make you feel better." I said returning a smile.

"My master taught me to suppress my feelings and I guess it only made things worse." She sighed.

"It does and I'm sorry you had to endure such suffering." I said looking down.

"Thanks, you endured quite a bit yourself." She said patting me on the back.

"Yeah, whatever you went through I went through because we are one." I said somewhat boastful.

Deep down we still have our confidence, but the pain is the dirt that buries it. Telling us to give up and throw away everything we fought for. In order for me to start feeling better is to tell someone how I really feel. So I find it in me to finally open my broken heart to Ahsoka.

"Like you I was told to suppress my feelings, but in a different way. My dad showed me that crying would lead to punishment and so I vowed to never cry. If I had to, then I'd hide my tears." I said beginning my story.

"What a lot of people may not understand is that our words hurt sometimes and his always had a way to cut at my heart. I was just a kid how couldn't defend herself and I felt like I was a punching bag for my father to take his anger out on. Then I couldn't out match my brother at anything so I felt worthless. I was never needed!" I said starting to cry.

Up till now at 15 I'm still not needed like my brother. If anyone needed anything they'd call him because they know of my disability and how much I failed. At least, that's how I see it. Nevertheless it hurts knowing I just exist and that no one needs me.

"I needed you. You helped me to heal and made me feel important with your constant encouragement. My master had a way of doing that, but the way you did it was special." Ahsoka said smiling at me.

"Thank you!" I said holding her tight.

That's when I feel the dagger being pulled out and it relieves some of the pain. I can actually breathe better and start healing. But I do feel a gaping wound in my heart that's bleeding. Ahsoka however eases that pain and she's willing to stay as long as it takes for me to go home better. Future Ahsoka is watching us from behind and smiles.

Knowing that all will be well made me feel better, but knowing I had to leave was sad. However, Ahsoka will always be in my heart and maybe there will come a day when we get to see each other again. If not then so be it.

I finally let go and give Ahsoka one last kiss on her forehead. "I don't know why I haven't said this yet, but I love you Ahsoka." I said hugging her once more. "Since it may be the last time we see each other, I love you too." My eyes filled with tears of joy hearing those words. I could go home and rest in this feeling.

"I think I can go home." I said.

"You look better." Ahsoka said smiling.

"I feel better, all because of you!" I said returning a smile.

"Stay safe and may the Force be with you."

Those were my friend's last words before she took off into the big city. I watch her till my eyes can't see her and then I rise from the stairs. It is sad having to say goodbye to someone you care deeply for, but knowing we may see each other again someday in this life or the next gives me hope.


	21. Chapter 21

"You've done well." A voice said behind me.

It's Future Ahsoka!

"Future Ahsoka? How have I done well?" I asked.

"You didn't kill yourself even though you were in your deepest pain and you managed to let go and say goodbye to someone you deeply care about." She explained.

"It wasn't easy, and I don't think I'll go home unharmed." I confessed.

"That ache will pass. Allow your heart to heal from the sorrow you endured." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"How do I heal?" I asked.

"Avoid what causes that ache to hurt more and allow what relieves it." She explained.

"My home is full of pain, but I'll try." I said putting my hands on my heart.

Future Ahsoka smiles and fades away. The gem starts glowing and I'm taken to the Pokémon world for some reason. Piplup runs to me all excited. "You're back!" He said jumping up and down. I smile and hold him in my arms. "Yeah but I'm not sure why." I said confused. "Head to that house over there!" I walk towards it and open the door.

"Surprise!" Said Cynthia and her grandma.

"What's this for!?" I asked smiling big.

"It's your birthday!" Piplup said putting a party hat on me.

"Oh yeah, that was tomorrow which is today." I remembered.

"This time I'll be sure to silence my phone." Cynthia said winking at me.

I couldn't believe my eyes! So much emotion filled me I cried tears of joy and embraced my old friend tightly. "I guess we still have a bond after all." I said through my tears. "Yeah, it took me some time to see that." Cynthia confessed. "Some?" I asked. The crowd laughed loudly at my remark. If only stuff like this would happen in the real world then life would be more of a joy.

"I almost forgot, Plusle made it too!" Piplup announced.

"Plusle!" Yelled the little mouse.

"Plusle! It's good to see you!" I said taking him in my arms.

"Now without further ado, let the party go on!" Yelled Piplup shooting a confetti gun.

"Ouch! Not so loud." I said covering my ears.

"Sorry. Cake?" He asked giving me a plate.

I smile and eat the piece in one bite. Everyone is shocked that I did that the whole room was silent. "What?" I asked. Plusle jumps off my shoulder and brings back a gift. "For me?" I asked. I take it and open it. "It's a Pokéball." I said taking it out of the box. Suddenly it opens and a Chimecho comes out. "Awe! A Chimecho!" I said adoring it. He floats over and rubs against my face.

"I think he likes you." Cynthia said giggling.

"I bet! I'll nick name you 'Chimey'." I said petting his little head.

"Chime, Chime!" He said happily.

"How come I never got a nick name?" Piplup asked.

"You didn't like 'Pippy' and neither did I." I said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot."

Piplup pulls put another gift for me and I rip it open. "Nice bag! It can go around my waist." I said putting it on. "One more." Cynthia said handing me a smaller box. I open it and it's an Adamant Orb necklace. "Since you were so adamant about being friends with me that's what I got you. Let it be a symbol of our friendship!" She stated.

I put it on and it hangs nicely. "Thank you!" I said giving her a hug. Sometimes it's best to let go and see where the river carries you instead of trying to fight it. I did that when Cynthia left me from the beginning of this story and thankfully we are friends now.

The gem starts glowing and I say goodbye to everyone there. I'm back in my room and it's morning on my birthday. So I get to celebrate here as well, if my parents can afford to. We're not rich, but we're not poor. I just wish life here would be just as good or better than the life with Ahsoka. I miss her!


	22. Chapter 22

As time goes on, I begin to drift away from Ahsoka and get back into the motions of life. Still, I feel alone without any friends. Soon however, that begins to change when I meet with my church youth group. A few befriend me and I feel less lonely. I get to see them once or twice a week, but sometimes not at all since plans are subject to change.

I wonder though, what happens to Ahsoka? Where did she go when Order 66 happened? Did she survive? Well, she helped the Rebels as "Fulcrum" and appeared as her real self: Ahsoka Tano! I leaped out of my seat in excitement. New adventures a wait! They always do in our life, you just have to look. Sometimes you have to step outside or look around in your daily life for open opportunities to do good deeds.

Fear has a way to motivate us into staying home where it's warm and safe. But we must open the door and step into the unknown. Even if its baby steps it'll bring you closer to new destinations and show you what you were made for. We're all made for greatness! The question is: will you accept it? Will you open up your heart and mind to something more?

I leave you with that till next time. What will my adventures be like with Ahsoka in Rebels? Stay tuned! God bless!


End file.
